Gundam Wing: Civil War
by AC Unit
Summary: An original Gundam fic. My version on what happens to the White Fang after the events in Wing. R and R please. Chapter 8 now up!
1. Wing revisited

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gundam. Gundam Wing is a product of Sunrise and I'm not making this fanfic for profits.  
  
Gundam Wing: The missing chapter  
  
In the year AC 195 on Christmas Day, a war was waged that would determine the fate of everyone involved. In the end it was the White Fang,  
  
led by their leader Milliardo Peacecraft who were defeated and peace was settled between the colonies and the Earth. However, remnants of White Fang  
  
had escaped and are now drifting in space. This is their story......  
  
  
  
The year is After Colony 196 January. Space. The scene is so quiet and so beautiful. Then suddenly about 6 mothership class carriers appeared on the scene flying in directions unknown.  
  
(Scene switches to a room inside one of the ships)  
  
A middle aged White Fang officer is pacing from one side of the room to the other. He was quite tall, had black hair but also a few white hairs showing   
  
his age and on his uniforms there is a small section with the name "Hadrian" marked on it. All the while another, younger captain is sitting next to the table going through some papers. He had longer, brown hair and was wearing glasses and on his uniform the name "Kyo" was marked. The white haired  
  
captain begins to lament on their defeat.  
  
"How could we have lost?" Hadrian murmured in a small voice. "We had superior forces! And all they had were a bunch of stupid Leos! I bet it was those annoying Gundams! Yes, they destroyed Libra! And ruined everything! Especially 0-1! It was 0-1 who destroyed our last chance at success."  
  
Kyo stood up on replied. "Captain Hadrian, the Gundams was partly to blame for our defeat but the main fault was our own."  
  
"What!? Explain what you mean Captain Kyo!"  
  
"What I mean is that the reason for the Earth's forces victory is that they relied on something that we should have....human instincts. You see the fact is we should have won. When we were on Libra I could see hundreds of able soldiers ready to fight but our leader Peacecraft had relied too much on "Mobile Dolls". In fact most of our resources were used to mass produce Mobile Dolls and our soldiers talents were wasted. The Mobile Dolls may be high tech weaponary but they are still machines and they can suffer from flaws, whearas if we had relied on our soldiers they could have thinked about the situation and the advantage would have been ours. Thus Libra would have been adequetly protected long enough to fire at Earth. "  
  
Hadrian looked as if he's really took these words in but then shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha! No, Kyo that wasn't it at all. The mobile dolls were the ultimate weapon. I know, because I was watching when they compleltly decimated one of the Gundams. No, the MDs have no flaws. What I believe the problem was Kyo, was that we had lacked resources and we couldn't make enough of these machines. I mean we were on the brink of victory! MO-2 had surrendered even. But for some reason all of our remaining MDs went offline and were destroyed.   
  
If we had another station for operating the MDs that wouldn't have happeded but we lacked resources. that's what it was. Here let me show you something."  
  
Hadrian reached under the table and pulled out what appeares to be blueprints and layed it on the table. Kyo was quite amazed by what he saw in these blueprints.  
  
"These are..?"  
  
"Yes" Hadrian responded, " New design for Mobile Dolls. These magnificent machines would have decimated anyone who stood in the White Fangs way. But sadly we did not have enough resources to produce these. So you see, lack of resources was the reason we lost."  
  
"Believe what you will Hadrian but the fact is tha-"  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! HAVE SPOTTED AN UNIDENTIFIED COLONY! BEGIN LANDING SEQUENCE!  
  
Hadrian and Kyo looked suprised. The moniter in the room activated and on the screen there was indded a colony and it seems to be a bigger than average colony too.  
  
Hadrian was the first to speak," A colony? Here? Why haven't I heard of it?"  
  
Kyo then replied," This is most likely the colony named "New Earth". They say the colony has vast amount of wealth because of the fact that they had always been in good relations with Earth and had not been involved in the mass-producing of Mobile Weapons. They are a peaceful colony."  
  
Kyo did not see the small grin on Hadrian face when he replied, "Really?"  
  
After about half an hour, have entered the colony. It seemed way too easy to get in.  
  
Hadrian, Kyo and some soldiers stepped out. Hadrian wondered, "Strange, I would have thought the entrance would have been guarded." Kyo's reaction was somewhat different, as he gazed onto the beautiful scenary. It was like a countryside where they landed. There were grasses, trees and even wildlife animals like deers, minding their own business. "It's beautiful, I hope the people here are friendly since this is the perfect chance for us to return to ordinary lives and put the war behind us."  
  
Hadrian smirked, "Oh it's a perfect chance for us alright."  
  
New Earth is a lot bigger than the other colonies due to it's vast amount of wealth. From the inside people could hardly tell the difference between the colony and the Earth. It has forests, urban societies, mountains and even a few large rivers as big as Egypt's Nile and seas. It was generally designed to mimic the original Earth. Only difference is that there is no sky, just the colonies walls holding up like a giant ceiling.  
  
Just then a small jeep arrived and a man dressed in military uniform stepped out.  
  
"Halt there! Identify yourselves!"  
  
"We are the pro-colonists group White Fang! We request that we meet with whoever's in charge of this here colony." replied Hadrian  
  
"The White Fang? We have heard of you. You were involved in the war against the Earth and-"  
  
(The radio in the soldier's pocket activates. The soldier picks it up talks through it.)  
  
"Yes sir?..........You sure?.......All right. Our Prime Minister will see you. Follow me."  
  
Captain Kyo, Hadrian and a few more officers got into the jeep whilst the rest of the army waited. As the jeep moves on Hadrian looks at the millitary status of the colony. All he sees are tanks and jetplanes, No mobile suits. "They call this a military? How obselete." Hadrian thought. They've arrived at the capital of the colony, which is a HUGE city called New Manchester. After the jeep ride, they entered the city hall which is guarded by automated guns. Then they arrived to a large door which no doubt leads them to the Prime Minister's office.  
  
(Inside the Prime Ministers's office)  
  
The Prime Ministe spoke "Ah, so you are the people who landed it on New Earth? I am Tobias Nemos. Prime Minister of New Earth. What can I do for you?"  
  
Captain Kyo replied, " Prime Minister, as you know we White Fang had fought a terrible war with the Earth, many of our soldiers are exhausted, we would like nothing more than-"  
  
  
  
"Support from this colony so we can fight the Earth once more!" Hadrian interrupted. Which suprised Kyo, "what?"  
  
The Prime Minister, who have long, curly blonde hair with beard, just sat there and after a few minutes just laughed. then spoke, "hahahaha, oh so you thought you can just come in here and demand of our resources. You White Fangs have got guts I'll give you that." Then his expression became serious. "But, I cannot help you."  
  
Kyo was glad but tried to hide it, Hadrian however made no attempts to hide his frustration, "WHAT? Why can't you?!"  
  
The Prime Minister closed his eyes and continues, "Our colony had always been on friendly terms with the Earth, we even import goods from each other from time to time. Also it is my understanding that the colonies have made their peace with the Earth. It's a lost cause you're fighting. Give it up. You are welcome to live here and start over again.  
  
Kyo's heart lept with joy at this offer, "Why thank you! That would be most-"  
  
Hadrian interrupted again "Idiots! this colony has enough resources to build an army of unstoppable proportions! Why are you letting them go to waste! The colonies don't know anything about the Earth, the Earth will treat the colonies like mud like they always have! We have to stop them"  
  
The Prime Minister just calmly replied," I can see you're still living in the past and is unprepared to move on. I can't help you. Please leave."  
  
Hadrian looks as if he was about to burst but then, quite calmly but eerily said, "As you wish, Kyo, men, let's go."  
  
(After they got back to the others)  
  
Kyo: Why were you so hot-headed? We had a chance to start over!  
  
Hadrian just replies, "We are going to start over Kyo, I've checked our current status, we still have quite a few Taurus mobile suits. Also they have got weak weapons. Tanks, planes."  
  
Kyo was stunned. He has a good idea what Hadrian was getting at. "Hadrian, you're not planning to..."  
  
Hadrian grinned, "Of course! Since they won't help us, we'll help ourselves to their resources! They've had their chance to help us willingly."  
  
Kyo spoke out," NO! Hadrian our war is over! There is no need to attack a peaceful colony like this! They can barely defend themselves!"  
  
Hadrian had an angry look on his face. He walks over to Kyo, and then punches him across the face. By now most, if not all of the White Fang army are watching and listening in on the two captains conversation.  
  
Hadrian then yelled at Kyo, who was recovering from the punch, "Captain Kyosuke! Are you saying you won't fight! You dare commit treason? And at your rank!  
  
Kyo paused a bit, and replied, "You're the one to speak of treason. The White Fang was created to fight Earth and save the colonies AND YET YOU'RE PLANNING TO ATTACK A COLONY!  
  
This angers Hadrian more, so he punches Kyo again, and again, and again and was about to land another when an officer got in the way.  
  
???: STOP IT! LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!!  
  
This of course just irritates Hadrian more, "How dare you private! Get out of the way!"  
  
Kyo struggled to recover and saw his son trying to protect him. "Shoji, don't get involved in this!"  
  
But Shoji stood his ground, "I won't let anyone harm my father! And like my father I too will not let this colony be taken over for your own selfish desires!"  
  
Hadrian laughed, "Hah! The two of you are gonna stop me?"  
  
Just then another voice spoke out," I too oppose Captain Hadrian."  
  
Another voice,"Me too, there is no need for another war!"  
  
But another cried out,"Hadrian is right! We haven't lost the war yet!"  
  
And another,"I agree! We must fight!"  
  
Pretty soon there is a massive quarrel and the once united White Fang have slowly but surely splited. Now about a quarter of the White Fang have joined Captain Kyo whilst the others remains loyal to Hadrian.  
  
Kyo spoke," Hadrian! I will not let you take over this colony! It's people are living happily in peace! the war with Earth is over! All you are doing is reviving something that is best forgotten!"  
  
Hadrian replied," you're a fool! If you won't help us, then you are against us!"  
  
"Indeed I am against you! And if you carry out this invaision I will fight against you!" Kyo strongly answered back.  
  
Hadrian, unknown to Kyo, reaches in his back pocket and says," My dear Kyo, how will you fight me.....if you are Dead!"  
  
With this he pull out a pistol and aims at Kyo. Shoji knew this was coming and in an instant pushes Kyo aside.  
  
"Father! Watch out!  
  
(bang)  
  
"Gahhh..uhhhhhh...."  
  
That was all Kyo heard before he saw his son lying on the floor, lifeless.  
  
"SHOJI!" Kyo cried over his fallen son.  
  
Hadrian just sneered, "Don't worry! You will be seeing him again shortly!"  
  
And he aims at Kyo again but before he could shoot, another gunshot blew Hadrian gun away from his hand.  
  
"Arrrgh! who dares do that??!!" Cried Hadrian  
  
It was a young man named Reef Sanchez, one of the men who defected to Kyo's side.  
  
Reef ran up to Kyo and spoke to him,"Captain, we are outnumbered here. All the men who are on your side have secured the 5th OZ-13X Shuttle. We have to go."  
  
Kyo stares at the body of his dead son. finally, he sees that Hadrian was about to reach for his gun. Kyo silently speaks, "you've lost all reason Hadrian. It is done. I will defeat you and protect this colony!"   
  
Reef spoke again, "Captain! We must leave now!"  
  
This brought Kyo back. "Agreed, let's go now!"  
  
Hadrian wasn't prepared to let the 'traitors' go that easily and ordered his own men. "Fire! Do not let them escape!"  
  
Dodging bullets after bullets, Kyo, Reef and other defectors made their way to the 5th shuttle although some were shot.  
  
Once on board the shuttle takes off and heads straight for the capital.  
  
(Inside the shuttle..)  
  
Reef approaches Kyo and asks, "Where to now captain?"  
  
"To New Manchester! We've got to warn the people of the city, no, the entire colony, Hadrian is going to attack!"  
  
(Back to Hadrian)  
  
Hadrian stares at the escaping shuttle, but simply smiles and spoke quietly. "How convenient, not only will we conquer the capital but we'll eliminate the traitors as well.  
  
An officer approaches Hadrian. "Captain, should we be wooried about what they might do?  
  
"Hah!" Hadrian laughed, "What can they do? They've only got one shuttle and some MS. We've still got 5 shuttles and much more MS than they have. Tell the others to be prepared. We are now going to attack. The White Fang are going to take this colony and then, we will have enough troops and resources to finally win the war against Earth! We will be strong enough to beat a hundred Gundams."  
  
With that Hadrian laughed evilly.  
  
The scene switches to a barrn wasteland. A Leo mobile suit is walking slowly across. Then stops. Inside an 18-year old boy called Thomas is watching the outside very carefully. He wears a blue cap and have black short hair and sports a grey T-shirt.  
  
Thomas is starting to sweat. "Come on, where are you? Show yourself" He said, quietly. Then suddenly his eyes caught something shiny in the distance. "Aha! Gotcha!" With that, Thomas controls the Leo to fire it's machine gun at the object but strangely enough, the object dissappears. "Huh?" Thomas wondered where it went and lowered his machine gun. Big mistake. As soon as the Leo's machine gun was lowered a beam fired from where the object was and took Thomas by suprise. The beam destroys the Leo's left arm which was holding the machine gun. Then another beam fired and blew off the other arm.  
  
"Oh no!" Thought Thomas as he realise that he was now in terrible danger. Then the object reappears and gets closer to Thomas's Leo and closer until it becomes visible to Thomas. It was another Leo mobile suit, that is holding a beam rifle. It's pilot spoke.  
  
???: "You let you're guard down! Now for the big finish!"  
  
Thomas looked around and tries to find some way out, all the while the other Leo has drawn out it's beam sabre. With nothing else left, Thomas decides to make a rush at the Leo, attempting to knock it down. "TAKE THIS!! RRRRAAAARRGGHH!" Thomas's Leo charges at the other Leo with maximum thrust. Luck was not on Thomas's side. The other Leo simply strafes to the left and avoids Thomas's mad dash, and slams it's beam sabre down Thomas's Leo's back.  
  
"AAAARRRGGHHHH" Was all Thomas could say before his Leo explodes in a blinding flash. When the smoke has cleared Thomas's Leo is completly destroyed and suddenly a large "Game Over" sign starts blinking above the Leo remains.  
  
The scene changes to a video arcades and two arcades that looked like MS cockpits opens up. And two boys jumped out. One being Thomas.  
  
"Ahh man!" Thomas moaned, "You beat me again Alec!"  
  
Alec Mugetsu, 19 years old, short purple hair, with a headband round his head and wearing orange vest and dark blue jeans, just shrugged, "It's because you've got no strategy Tom. You've got the skills but without planning, you cannot win."  
  
The two left the video arcades after playing their favorite game, "Mobile Suit: Virtual Battle"  
  
Whilst walking, Thomas starts to talk. "Hey Alec, did you know that on Earth they actually used games like those to train future MS pilots?"  
  
"Really?" Asked Alec.  
  
"Yeah, that's so cool! Man I wish I could be a real mobile suit pilot one day! That would be the best!"  
  
"But Tom, New Earth hardly needs any MS pilots, since we don't need to fight with Earth or any of the other colonies. And besides after the war between Earth and the group White Fang, we probably don't need any mobile suits in this universe anymore."  
  
Tom sighed, "Yeah, I guess. it's just, New Earth can be so boring you know? Nothing interesting ever happens here."  
  
Alec replied,"It's probably for the best. At least we don't have to worry about anyone invading us."  
  
Tom chuckled, "heh, I almost wish we were being invaded. It would cure the boredom problem! Hey so you're going to Ellen's house now are you?"  
  
Alec blushed a bit, "Uh yeah, You know I voluteered to tutor her in mechanics."  
  
Tom grinned, "Are you sure that's all you're going to tutor her?"  
  
Alec blushed even more, "Oh shut up!"  
  
Tom laughed, "Well anywhere I'm going home. See ya!"  
  
"Bye!". Alec continued walking to Ellen's house. On the way he reached a section of the colony that had recently been closed to the public. About a few days ago, a large object crashed through the colony walls and crashed landed in that section, creating a large crater. The hole in the colony wall has been sealed again although the impact of the object had killed 50 people and injured more. Alec kept walking and finally reached Ellen's house. Nervously, he pushed the doorbell. The door opened and there stood a beautiful 18 year old girl. She had long green hair and was wearing a very cute dress.  
  
"Hi Ellen." Alec tries to hide his bashfulness.  
  
"Oh hi Alec! Just in time! Come in!" Ellen cheerfully replied.  
  
Alec then began to talk to her about Mechanics and all that. Yes, just mechanics, nothing else.  
  
It was almost night when Alec finished. He waved goodbye to Ellen and began walking home. Once again he passes the area where the object fell. Just then he felt a slight rumble.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" He paused and waited for something else to happen, nothing. "Probably just my imagination." But then, another rumble, a bigger one. ALec paused again. "That was definatly not my imagination!"  
  
Another rumble followed by a big noise that sounds like an explosion.  
  
Alec then ran up a near hill. Those sounds came from near his house as well as Thomas'' house. He went up on top of the hill where he usually goes to look at the beautiful sight of his home town. But today he would not witness a beautiful sight. As soon as Alec made his way to the top he saw something that will haunt him forever. His town, engulfed in flames and debris......  
  
End Episode 1  
  
Next Episode: The revival of the crimson Gundam. 


	2. The revival of the crimson Gundam

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter  
  
Episode 2: Revival of the crimson Gundam  
  
Alec was in shock at what he was seeing and hearing. His once calm and wonderful town was thrown into chaos. Where houses once stood, there is now only rubble. The gentle air was replaced with thick black smoke. The songs of birds was replaced with the sounds of explosions and the cries of the civilians.  
  
"No.....What's.......going on?" Was all Alec could mutter out. Then an especially large explosion caught Alec's attention. It was near his and Tom's houses. Alec gasped, "Mom! Dad! Tom!". He ran down the hill and sprinted as fast as he could towards his home.  
  
Meanwhile Kyo and the defectors of White Fang are currently situated near some mountains. Kyo began wondering what to do next.  
  
"The White Fang outnumber us greatly. We've got limited MS and our supplies are also running out. This looks bad. Still-"  
  
"Captain!" Kyo turned around. "What is it Reef?"  
  
"Our scouts have reported in. They say the White Fang have already started attacking the colony!"  
  
"What?!...........So Hadrian....you really have done it. You've started another journey to despair for all of us. Reef!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Prepare 8 Taurus MS and get hold of 6 men and suit yourself up!"  
  
"But Sir, that makes only 7 men."  
  
"I know. I will go too."  
  
Hadrian is sitting in the bridge of one of the 5 remaining shuttles. He has his hand on his chin as he looks on a screen. "Hmm, the MS have already taken over this section, and also this one. This is turning out to be easier than I thought. Many people on this colony have died I see but I guess that's what they get for refusing to help us heheh. Still, it is taking a long time." He turned around and faced one of the men who was at the controls. He is no older than 20. He has black curly hair and has blue eyes like Hadrian's. He is Trajan, Hadrian's first son. "Trajan, how long until we can get the Mobile Dolls working again?" Trajan stood up as he calmly replies, "Father, unfortunatly, seeing as how the main control unit for our Mobile Dolls was destroyed along with Libra, we cannot reactivate the Mobile Dolls."  
  
Hadrian grew angry, "What?!! You mean to tell me we can't use our Mobile Dolls?!"  
  
Trajan remained calm as he answers, "Not at this time. But the capital New Manchester may have what we need to rebuild new control units."  
  
Hadrian's mood lightens, "Ah good! Then we will proceed to the capital shortly."  
  
But Trajan responds, "If I may, perhaps we won't need to use Mobile Dolls. See how well we are doing now without them."  
  
Hadrian then eyes Trajan suspiciously, "You know Trajan you are starting to sound like that dog Kyo."  
  
But Trajan reassures, "I'm loyal to the White Fang father, I too want to fight the Earth again...."  
  
"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now, go to the armoury and see how we fare on supplies."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Trajan leaves the bridge and as the door closes behind him he silently says to himself, "But I want to fight the Earth in an honorable way. Not by souless machines like Mobile Dolls, and not by these acts of brutality."  
  
"So I take it his mind hasn't changed."  
  
Trajan turns to his left and sees a young White Fang officer who looks like Trajan, only younger of course. He is Hadrian's second son, Florian.  
  
Trajan sighed, "No brother, he still determined to use Mobile Dolls. I just wish we could change his mind. somehow."  
  
Florian noticed his brother's sad expression. He hates seeing his brother sad. He places one hand on Trajan's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know we'll think of something."  
  
Trajan smiled at Florian, "Yeah, but we stick with fathers plan until then." Florian nods.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" Alec desperatly tries to find his parents. Everywhere he turns he can see rubbles, ashes, complete destruction. "MOOOOMMM! DAAAAAAAAD!!" He yells out even louder. No reply, only more explosions nearby. He ran even further and then stopped dead in his tracks, shocked at what he sees, his house, or rather what used to be his house. The upstairs was literally gone and part of the house was on fire. Still, Alec ran in. "Mom! Dad!" Are you in here?" No response. Alec tries searching for his parents but all the thick smoke makes it hard for him to see and breath. Eventually, the smoke was too much and Alec had no choice but to run outside, hoping that his parents escaped too as his house finally collapses. Alec coughed from all the smoke, just then he remembered Thomas's house, which was quite near so he sped off hoping to find his friend.   
  
It was horrible, Alec could see people lying on the floor dead or dying. Little did he know the worst was yet to come. Finally he reached his friend's house, only to see it in ruins much like his own though to a lesser extent. Alec looked around until he saw a familiar body lying next to the house. It was Thomas. Alec ran to his friend. It was clear that Thomas was wounded.  
  
"Tom! Say something! Tom!"  
  
Thomas opened his eyes.His vision was blurry but he could make out the person in front of him was Alec.  
  
"Hey.....Alec....Guess I shoulda kept my mouth shut eh?"  
  
"Tom....."  
  
"Man....what a way to go..killed by the very thing I.....wanted to be.."  
  
"What you wanted to be? You don't mean.."  
  
"Alec...there are mobile suits...here....Tauruses.....from White Fang"  
  
"What, that's impossible!!"  
  
"Alec!!...Beh.....behin........behind.y.."  
  
"Tom....TOOOOOOMMMM!  
  
Alec had no time to grieve, there was a familiar noise behind him, almost mechanical. Alec turned round and to his great shock, it was indeed a Taurus Mobile Suit.  
  
The cockpit opened up and a White Fang officer stepped out and said to Alec.  
  
"Well what do we have here? Some Earth supporting kids who were unfortunate enough to get in our way?"  
  
Alec clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"You! You did this?!!"  
  
"Well, me and my boys. Seeing as how this colony loves the Earth so much we just figured we show this colony exactly what we'll do to Earth afterwards, hahahahaha! Ah yes I, Lt Klein can't wait to get back to fighting that planet. It'll be marvellous!"  
  
"You......You'll pay for this!"  
  
In anger, Alec grabbed a rock nearby and with all his strength, hurled it at Klein which hits him in the head. He reels in pain as he clutches his head which starts to bleed. Alec was about to throw another one but then he sees in the distance, two more Tauruses so he ran. The two Tauruses caught up with Klein who was stil holding his head.  
  
"Lt. Klein! Are you alright?"  
  
"Rrrargh! That punk will pay for this!"  
  
Klein went back into his MS and closed the cockpit.  
  
"You two, follow me! We're going hunting!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Alec ran as fast he could before Klein could fully recover. As he ran he shed tears for his fallen friend Thomas, as well as what's happened to his town. He eventually reached the area that's been restricted by the authorities, which was blocked by a gate. He then faced a dillema. If he goes through the gate, he will have absolutly no idea where he will go and he might get lost. However, if he continues going the direction he's going he will lead the Tauruses straight into the next town, where Ellen lives. The Tauruses are fast approaching. Alec made his decision. He climbed over the gate and ran deeper into the restricted area.  
  
After reaching the gate, the Klein and the two WF officers stopped.  
  
"This is a waste of my time!" Exclaimed Klein. "You two, continue pursuit and kill that kid for me! No wait. Bring him to me alive, I want to kill him myself."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
And with that, Klein retreats whilst the other 2 Tauruses continued pursuit.  
  
Alec ran as fast as he could through the area. Until he sees the object that had crashed through the colony. It looked like a part of some kind of battleship. (Actually it's a piece of Libra). "Maybe, I can hide in here." Thought Alec and he ran inside. It was dark, he could hardly see anything. Fortunatly some of the internal lights still worked, although they had very little power left. Alec heard a noise outiside and knew that it was a the Tauruses.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!"  
  
Alec heard one of the pilots speak through the MS. Alec now feels trapped. Hell, he is trapped. suddenly he tripped over some wires. As he stood up his eyes caught something in front of him. It looked like a foot of a mobile suit. It couldn't be...could it? He looked up and whilst it wasn't too clear, it looked like it was definatly a mobile suit.  
  
"Come out kid!"  
  
Sounds of explosion follows the pilot's yelling. Clearly he was trying to force Alec to come out.  
  
"This mobile suit...." Alec thought. "Maybe I could....." Alec thought back, he remembers Thomas telling him that back on Earth, soldiers were encouraged to play games like Mobile Suit: Virtual Battle because it's similar to real mobile suit controls. "Could that....be true? Would I be able to pilot this?"  
  
More explosions, this time getting nearer to Alec. "Like I have a choice?"  
  
He climbed up to the cockpit and hoped that it would open. It does. And once it opened Alec looked inside and found....no-one, the MS is empty. The cockpit closed and Alec studied the controls. Indeed, they look a bit similar to that of the games he played but looks can be deceiving. With nothing else to lose, Alec prayed as he tries to activate the MS. At first....nothing, then a bleep, then a mechanical whirring sound, suddenly the whole cockpit lit up, the screens in front of Alec shows the outside. For the first time since the whole incident, Alec smiles. "It works!" Alec prayed as he pushes the control stick forward. It struggles as it slowly steps forward. Clearly this mobile suit has been damaged.  
  
The Taurus pilots were getting impatient. "I'm tired of this! How can one kid..huh?"  
  
Somthing begins to stir inside that large object they were facing. The two WF officers readied their beam rifles.  
  
"Hey is it just me or does that look a lot like a piece of Libra?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does...huh? What's that?"  
  
An arm suddenly came out of the ruins, then the whole body of a Mobile Suit, or to be precise, a Gundam.  
  
Alec sees the two Tauruses.  
  
"Alright, now I'm ready to fight. I won't let you people...huh? Wait a second, where's my beam rifle? This....this is not good!"  
  
Alec now sees what his mobile suit is. He's in the cockpit so all he can see is that it's arm is red, wait arm? Yes, one arm is missing! the legs are red too but it's also black from fire. Alec was stunned.  
  
"What kind of mobile suit is this? I can't fight like this! There's no beam rifle, not even a machine gun!"  
  
Meanwhile the other two pilots were shocked beyond belief.  
  
"That.....that's Gundam Epyon!"  
  
"How...did it get here?"  
  
Alec overhears this on Epyon's transmitter.  
  
"Epyon...is that what this is called? And it's a Gundam?"  
  
"Epyon is in the hands of the enemy!! Destroy it!"  
  
"Rodger that!"  
  
Alec turns and sees that the Tauruses are readying their beam rifles.  
  
"Alright, I guess vulcans will have to do."  
  
But as he reaches to push the button to activate the vulcan guns, he finds there is none.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. Whoever built this Gundam was on Crack!!!!!"  
  
The Tauruses fires and hits Epyon, damaging it a bit more.  
  
"Arrghh! Does it at least have a melee weapon?"  
  
He pushes other buttons and then Epyon automatically drew out it's beam sword.  
  
"Finally! Take this!"  
  
The Epyon uses it's boosters and charges at the enemy, but then the boosters deactivated and slowed Epyon considerably. Enough for the Tauruses to easily dodge it's attack. The pilots were amused.  
  
"Heh, I guess it's just a shadow of it's former self."  
  
"Yeah, this will be an easy battle."  
  
The Tauruses continues their assault on Epyon. Shooting it whilst avoid it's clumsy attacks. Alec was getting frustrated.  
  
"All that...and it was for nothing!! GGaaghh!"  
  
In frustration he slammed his hands at the controls, which manages to drop a helmut above him onto him. As soon as the helmut closed, something..strange happened. Alec wasn't sure what was happening but he starts to see numbers and then, pictures of himself, and the two Tauruses outside. for some reason, the actions the pilots do hasn't happened at all. Unknown to Alec this causes the Epyon to stop. The pilots stopped too.  
  
"Why did he stop?"  
  
"Maybe he's given up. Finish him!"  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
And the Taurus speeds towards the Epyon.  
  
"That's......that's what he'll do. That's what he'll do!" Cried Alec. Suddenly he gets another mental image, this time showing him a control stick to the right with a button. Alec snapped out of the trance and looks around and indeed there was a control stick. He grabbed it and pushes the button. This activated the Gundam's Heat Rod. With it's remaining arm, Epyon extends it towards the charging Taurus and the whip like weapon shoots out and impales the taurus.  
  
"AAAARRRRRRGGHHHH!" With that last cry, the White Fang officer explodes along with the Taurus.  
  
Alec's head really starts to hurt. So much that he tore off the helmut and was just in time to see the second Taurus aiming it's rifle.  
  
"Game Over kid."  
  
Alec closes his eyes in defeat, just then another Taurus arrives. The White Fang officer turns around.  
  
"Oh Lt Klein, I forgot you want to kill him right?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Uh Liutenant?  
  
Then the Taurus aims it's beam rifle at the Taurus who was aiming at Epyon and fires and took it's arms off.  
  
"Lt Klein! What are you doing?"  
  
??? "I don't know what Lt Klein is doing. But I'm killing you."  
  
"What you're not-NAARRRRRRRRGHHHH"  
  
One last shot destroys the White Fang Taurus.  
  
The other Taurus then turns to the heavily damaged Epyon.  
  
"Hey kid! You ok in there?!"  
  
"Wha.....Who are......you??  
  
Alec then passed out from the pain in his head.  
  
"Captain! This is Reef. I found another survivor! And that's not all I've found."  
  
Pitch black was replaced by blinding lights when Alec woke up.  
  
"Aargh my eyes!"  
  
"Calm down kid, you're safe now."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Alec's vision became clearer and he finds himself in a small room on a bed, it looks like an infirmary. He turns left and sees Reef, who by the way was still wearing the White Fang uniform. Needless to say, Alec freaked out.  
  
"Argh! You people!!!!"  
  
"Whoa whoa calm down! I'll explain everthing."  
  
Half an hour later.....  
  
"And that's what happened. We couldn't save the towns but we did manage to find a few survivors."  
  
Alec was still in shock at what he was hearing. He clenched his fists. "Hadrian..." He slowly spoke, "I....will make him pay for this!!!!"  
  
Reef stood up. "Well.." He started, "You might just get that chance." A confused Alec looked up. "What?"  
  
Reef continued, "We've been watching you from our cameras. Not only did you manage to pilot a damaged Gundam considerably well, but you also destroyed one of the enemy with one attack. A normal civilian wouldn't even know how to start up a MS, never mind fighting with one. You definatly have something. And our captain wishes to see you about that." With that, the infirmary door opened and Kyo came out.  
  
"Greetings, Alec Mugetsu. How do you feel?"  
  
"Lousy."  
  
"That's expected. You have been through a lot. Anyway I'm gonna get to the point, we are trying to stop the White Fang but we are outnumbered. Any help at all will be appreciated. We won't force you if you don't want to but, will you help us?"  
  
Alec just sat there. His mind is having difficulty digesting everything. So much has happened with very few explainations. He just looks around him and thinks back to his house, to his parents, to Thomas, to Ellen. Finally he looked up at Kyo and stood up as he faced him. And he sighed once before answering,  
  
"This is not something I want to do.........but I feel it's something I HAVE to do. Captain, I am at your service."  
  
Kyo smiled at this answer, "Thank you." Was all he said. Then he added, "My name is Kyosuke Mori but you can address me as Captain Kyo."  
  
"Captain? Before I forget I need to ask, how did you know my name?"  
  
"Well, when we brought you in the shuttle there is one girl we rescued who recognised you. Here she is."  
  
Alec looked behind Kyo and his eyes widened as he saw who Kyo was talking about. Ellen.  
  
"Alec!!"  
  
"Ellen!!"  
  
Ellen ran and hugged Alec. Alec gladly returned the hug.  
  
"I should leave you two for a moment." Said Kyo and he left the infirmary and made his way to the bridge.  
  
"Our next destination is the capital New Manchester, we have to warn them about the White Fang's invaision."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes Reef?"  
  
"The capital might see us as one of the enemy. We are wearing White Fang uniforms."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Kyo walked a few steps forward before stopping. He then removed his captain hat and looked at it. Then threw it away.  
  
"From this moment on, we will no longer be part of the barbaric group known as White Fang!"  
  
Back to Ellen and Alec.  
  
"So they managed to rescue you and a few other people too?" Alec asked Ellen.  
  
"Yeah, although some are injured, but the people here are doing their best to help them."  
  
Alec than thought of something.  
  
"Ellen, what about my parents? Are they on board this ship too? Are they safe?"  
  
Ellen made no reply, but just stared at the floor with a sad expression. Alec understood what this meant. He stared at the floor too and slowly tears starts forming around his eyes as he realised the very high possibility that his parents did not survive the invaision. Ellen saw this and hugged Alec again.  
  
"I'm...so sorry Alec....."  
  
End Episode 2  
  
Next Episode: The launching of Orion! Part 1 


	3. Launching of Orion part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter  
  
Episode 3: Launching of Orion! Part 1  
  
About 2 hours after Episode 2....  
  
The Anti White Fang Millitia or the A.W.F Millitia for short. That's the new name for Captain Kyosuke's group. It's also the loga printed on the backmof the army's new uniform. At the moment because of lack of time, only a tenth of the group have these new uniforms, the rest will have to wait. The uniform consist of a green shirt covered by a green sleeveless jacket. The A.W.F is printed on the back. The army trousers were black in color. Complete this with a pair of fingerless gloves and a black cap and you have yourself a genuine A.W.F Millitia uniform.  
  
Captain Kyo, who is wearing one of these new uniforms is sitting at the bridge.  
  
"I remember passing through these buildings, so the captial should be on the left, or was it right?"  
  
Kyo only had been to New Manchester once. And since he's only been in this new colony for about a day it's only natural for him to get lost a few times...  
  
"Wait a second! I remember that sign! New Manchester is forward! Advance!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Meanwhile in the recreation room Alec, also sporting the new uniform, except that he's spinning the cap on his hand, looks around him. He looks around the room. There are other officers there as well, chatting, drinking, playing on the pool table. He had gotten to know some of the crew. They too are all wearing the new uniform.  
  
Reef he already knows from the beginning was looking at some papers in a corner. Then there's two people playing pool. One, a black man with long spiky brownish hair who goes by the name of Zan Mason. The other, a smaller blond haired man wearing glasses. His name is Liam Boro.  
  
Alec continues his drink. Just then a young female officer came in. She is in uniform. She has long brown hair, blue eyes and was no older than 19. She looks around until she spots Alec. She smiled as she approaches to him and greeted him.  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
"Wha...oh hello miss..."  
  
"My name's Uriko. You're Alec aren't you? The new guy?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"I heard you piloted a Gundam. That's very impressive."  
  
"Uh.....thanks"  
  
"Want me to get you a drink?"  
  
"Uh....no thanks, I'm fine with this."  
  
"Well do you mind if I sit next to you?"  
  
"um..." Alec didn't really have to answer as Uriko was already sitting next to him and is actually getting pretty close to him. Then,  
  
"Alec! Where are you?"  
  
Alec responded immediatly. "That's Ellen! Um Uriko, it's been nice talking to you but I gotta go. See ya!" As he left, he let out a huge sigh of relief before thinking to himself,"What just happened?"  
  
Back in the recreation room, Uriko just sits there all by herself, ignoring the others whilst looking down at her cup of tea with a sad expression. Then silently she said, "Already got one I see."  
  
Back with Ellen and Alec. "What is it Ellen" Alec asked. Ellen pointed out towards the window. "Look, it's New Manchester! We're here!" Alec looked out. It was indeed the captial of New Earth. He hadn't been on a shuttle before so looking at New Manchester at this new height was a new experience for him. It looked beautiful. Then Alec remembers about White Fang's invaision. "I hope we're not too late!"  
  
Suddenly, Kyo's voice called out on the radio.  
  
"Attention. We'll be arriving in New Manchester shortly. All personel not on duty report to the bridge for instructions!"  
  
Minutes later....  
  
Everyboby was now at the bridge. Alec approaches Kyo.  
  
"Captain, what do we do after we get there?"  
  
"We'll try and convince the people of this colony to stand up to the White Fang. There are too few of us to take them on. We may have to recruit more people and train them."  
  
"Train them?" Reef asked suprisingly after overhearing Kyo, "Captain how can we train civilians in such a short amount of time?"  
  
"I don't know Reef. But, it's better than doing nothing."  
  
Then Alec got an idea, "There's a computer game I've been playing called Mobile Suit: Virtual Battle. It's controls are very similar to that of a real mobile suit. My friend Thomas once told me that soldiers on Earth are encorouged to play this game. Perhaps we can use that."  
  
Reef got confused, "Are you saying that we use video games for training? You can't be serious!"  
  
"It's a ridiculous idea alright." Kyo agreed. "But....it's also the only real choice we have. Boro, Mason, Uriko, you three go to the main door and once we landed see if anyone's outside."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Zan and Liam went away immediatly. Uriko however, stared at Alec for a bit, who in turn was staring at Uriko, then she left to catch up with the other two.  
  
"Strange girl." Thought Alec.  
  
Kyo notices Alec looking at the leaving Uriko, "I take it you've met my daughter."  
  
"HUH?!" Alec spun right round and looked at Kyo with wide eyes.  
  
"Uriko Mori. My daughter. She's a good girl."  
  
Alec's heart raced, "(That was the captain's daughter?!)" Thought Alec, "(And I wasn't exactly nice to her when we first met!! Oh boy!!)"  
  
"I also take it she tried to come on to you."  
  
Alec's heart raced even faster, "(Oh man!! She told the captain?! I'm dead!)"  
  
Kyo noticed Alec's shocked, wide eyes expression. He chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, she always acts like that."  
  
"Huh" Alec turned around again to find Kyo with now a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Actually." Kyo started, "She didn't always act like that. She and her boyfriend Carl were so happy together but, you know war, Carl was a soldier and well...he fought bravely but sometimes bravery isn't enough. And now her brother Shoji, my son...." Kyo looks at Alec. "Her mother died from cancer years ago, now I'm all the family she has left."  
  
"Captain..."  
  
"You can't blame her for the way she acts. She just....doesn't want to be alone I guess.."  
  
A long pause follows. Then Zan came back to the bridge.  
  
"Captain, there was a representative of the Prime Minister outside, he said the Prime Minister says he'll meet with us!"  
  
"Excellent! You and Alec go ahead, I'll be there shortly."  
  
Zan left. Alec follows at first but then stops and turns around facing the captain.  
  
"Captain. If it's consolation. Uriko is lucky. At least, she still has a father." Then Alec ran to where Zan was."  
  
After hearing what Alec said Kyo made a small smile, but that was quickly replaced by a painful expression and Kyo places his hand over on his chest.  
  
Hadrian's forces are no getting closer and closer to New Manchester. Hadrian is watching his soldiers modify some of the Virgo Mobile Dolls into pilotable Mobile Suits. He does not however seem happy about it.  
  
"When we will get the MD system working again? I don't like having to convert these perfect machines to mere MS."  
  
He sighs as he watches pilots climbing into the now Virgo Mobile Suits.  
  
"Once the capital falls, the rest of the colony will topple like dominoes. Then we shall take what has been denied to us! And then I shall be able to create the new suits and Earth will fall and....wait a minute."   
  
Hadrian reached inside his pockets, trying to find the blueprints for the new MS designs. He found a few but some of them are missing. Hadrian searched in his quarters and had his men search the bridge but nothing. Hadrian soon became frustrated. He doesn't understand this. He had all the blueprints and puts them all in his right pocket the whole time and....suddenly, one name lodged itself in Hadrian's mind. Kyo. The only explanation for the blueprints dissappearence. Hadrian's temper went out of control as he let out a loud yell and starts to throw a fit. Trajan and Florian were about to speak to their father but when they saw that he was clearly in no mood to talk, decided to leave the bridge.  
  
Inside Prime Minister Nemos' office.  
  
Kyo, Alec, Reef, Uriko, Ellen, Zan and Liam and some more officers were standing in front of PM Nemos who was with some of his deputy ministers. Nemos then spoke.  
  
"Well I never thought I'd see you here again captain Kyo. And in new suits as well."  
  
"Prime Minister, as you may already know. Hadrian's White Fang forces have already started to attack this colony."  
  
Nemos sighed, "Yes...That Hadrian, so blinded by the past. Our forces are doing there best to repel them but we aren't used to these unprovoked attacks."  
  
"Let us help!" Kyo then said, "We can destroy the invaders for you but in turn we also need your and this entire colony's help!"  
  
Nemos sighed again and shook his head as he replied, "What can we do? We are normal civilians, all our soldiers can do at best is pilot tanks and planes. We have very few mobile suits and even fewer experienced mobile suit pilots."  
  
"With the materials this colony provides, we can build our own mobile suits, better ones and we can also train the people in this colony and we can beat Hadrian! You must trust us!"  
  
Nemos turned to Kyo, "Trust you? You were with Hadrian a while ago were you not? And now you're telling us to use our resources to build mobile suits and train soldiers. Isn't that exactly what Hadrian wants."  
  
Kyo just looked at Nemos, unable to find an answer for him. Nemos closed his eyes.  
  
"As I thought, you're just like Hadrian after all. It's best if we just surrender this colony."  
  
Kyo just looked down, defeated. Alec however looked enraged and slammed his hands on the table.  
  
"SURRENDER?!! Are you serious?! You honestly thinks that bastard Hadrian is going give a damn whether you give up or not? He's just gonna kill you all anyway!!"  
  
Everyone was suprised at Alec's outburst. Alec continued.  
  
"Prime Minister, I witnessed and experienced first hand what these invaders are capable of. Apart from me and Ellen, No-one from our villages survived their attacks. I even met one of the pilots who killed my best friend and not only did he admit killing Thomas, he....he laughed! Damn him!"  
  
Tears starts forming around Alec's eyes. Ellen wanted to comfort him but Alec motioned her to stop as he continued talking.  
  
"If the White Fang continues to advance any further, they won't just take want they want and leave. They'll either kill us for supporting Earth or even worse, force us to fight for them against Earth! Prime Minister is that what you want? To turn this colony, our home in which our people worked so hard to create into a base for a group of monsters who desire nothing more than slaughtering everything in their path? Captain Kyo and his crew are the best chance that we have got to prevent this from happening! Please....Prime Minister.....do what you know is right!"  
  
Alec finished his speech. Everyone just watched him, stunned and moved by his speech. Both Ellen and Uriko felt Alec's pain as he was speaking. Then Kyo spoke to Nemos," Prime Minister, I promise that once we have defeated the White Fang, we will destroy our own mobile suits and disband our own forces so that this colony may go back to the way it once was, but we can't do that unless we have your cooperation."  
  
Nemos sat and thought for a moment. Then spoke, "I shall consult with my advisers. Give me a minute."  
  
Nemos and his advisors left to the next room. They sat down on a round table.  
  
Nemos then asked, "So what do you think of the situation?"  
  
One of the advisors spoke, "Sir, the boy is right. If we don't do something, our way of life may never be the same again."  
  
Another one spoke, "But can we really trust those people, they were once part of the White Fang!"  
  
"Maybe so but they are our best hope. Our only hope".  
  
"The White Fang does seem to be merciless. The envoy we sent to Hadrian never return. They have most likely been murdered."  
  
Nemos looked out the window as his advisors debated. He looked at his beautiful city which he personally helped build. Then looked upwards towards the sky and see the metallic ceiling of the colony which also had fiited glass panels to see the out into space. New Earth rotates around a recently formed star, much smaller than the sun but was usable for the colony to mimic the Earth's daytime and nighttime. The Earth. Nemos was born on Earth, it's been a while since he has been on that planet but from what he could remember, it was beautifully. He remembers his Earth home was at a countryside with a beautiful scenary. The Earth cannot be destroyed. In turn this colony cannot be destroyed. But then he realises that being the Prime Minister doesn't help much if he's just sitting in an office whilst the fighting is outside.  
  
"Prime Minister. What is your decision?"  
  
This question snapped Nemos back to reality. He then stood up and said, "I've made up my mind. Let's go gentlemen."  
  
Nemos went back to the room where the A.W.F Militia were. Then he spoke.  
  
"After much thought. I have decided. The answer....is yes. We will cooperate and give you what you need."  
  
Alec, Kyo and co were delighted apon hearing this but then Nemos spoke again.  
  
"On one condition."  
  
Kyo looked puzzled, "Uh yeah, this condition is."  
  
Nemos then stood up as he said this, "Captain Kyosuke, you must allow me Tobias Nemos to be part of your Anti-White Fang Militia!"  
  
"You What?!" were Kyo and Alec's reaction. The girls and the other officers just looked stunned. Nemos' advisor's even more stunned.  
  
"Prime Minister what are you saying?!"  
  
"You can't be serious sir! You can't fight! You're too important to this colony!"  
  
But Nemos wouldn't have it any other way, "I am the Prime Minister of this colony. My job is to protect this colony. I can't do that just by sitting here doing nothing! And besides, I came from Earth too. I was once a soldier myself. Don't let this suit fool you, I am more than able to hold my own in battles. So captain Kyo, what do you say?"  
  
Kyo paused for a minute, then smiled as he extended his hand, "Welcome to the team Prime Minister Nemos."  
  
Nemos smiled back as he shook Kyo's hand, "Glad to be on board captain. Now how are we going to deal with those White Fang?"  
  
"With these." Kyo then pulled out something from inside his jacket. They were blueprints.  
  
"Whoa dad! Where did you get those?" Asked Uriko.  
  
"Managed to swipe them off Hadrian during our confrontation. He was so busy punching my face in, he didn't notice my hand going inside his pocket and swiping these."  
  
Alec studied the prints carefully, "These are designs for new mobile suits. And some new Gundams!"  
  
"Yes, the Gundams can wait. I want you all to look at this print."  
  
They all did so. The print was of a design of a grunt mobile suit. The basic design seems easy and quick to contruct."  
  
"These will be our main attack force mobile suits. They are called Orion the Archer. They take the same design of the standard Leo suits but with butter power, agility and above all else a brand new weapon. The Titanium Crossbow. The White Fang, though brutal, were not stupid. They figured that if the Virgo mobile dolls ever fall into enemy hands, they would need to find someway to disable them. This is their solution. The Virgo's main advantage is their planet defensors, powerful force shield capable of withstanding almost any beam attacks including beam sabres. This crossbow fires a heated Titanium arrow which can pierce through the shields and impale the Virgo."  
  
Nemos looked at the plan. "Hmm, ironic, it'll be the Orion which fell into the White Fang's enemy's hands."  
  
"Indeed. Now we will need the resources to build these and we will need to recruit more people."  
  
"Alright, leave that to me! There's a military base near here, I'll start evacuating the city and meet you all there! My advisors will show you the way!"  
  
Then another assisstant comes bursting in the room and cried, "Sir! The White Fang, they're on the move! They'll be here in aprroxiamatly 3 hours!  
  
"Then we have no time to lose! Captain, what are your orders."  
  
Kyo still fels unsure about ordering the Prime Minister of New Manchester but Nemos nods to show that he is willing to follow. Kyo then gave his orders.  
  
"Nemos, you go ahead and start the evacuation of the city! Alec, Ellen you two help since you are familiar with this city. Uriko contact our shuttle and tell them to prepare for lift off. Zan, Liam, escort the PM's advisors to the shuttle. It's time to begin the launching of Orion!  
  
Back to the White Fang's shuttles a few Virgo MS, of which Lt Klein is in one are deployed and flys ahead. Meanwhile an angry Hadrian is looking on in the bridge.  
  
"How dare he! I'll make sure he suffers for this. I'll make them all suffer!"  
  
New Manchester is the next target. Will the A.W.F evacuate all the people in time?  
  
Episode end  
  
Next Episode: The launching of Orion part 2 


	4. Launching of Orion part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter  
  
Episode 4: The launching of Orion part 2.  
  
The Virgos now made into pliotable Mobile Suits are speeding towards the Capital whilst the 5 shuttles flies behind them. The front Virgo is piloted by none other than Lt Klein, who know has a scar above his left eyebrow where Alec had hit him with the rock earlier. He smiled coldly as he sees that the Capital is not too far ahead now. "This will be good! I will show those Earth loving scums a thing or two this time!"  
  
Behind him are three more Virgos. These three are piloted by a trio of soldiers who had been friends for a long time. Two of them are in fact brothers whilst the third is their mentor who had personally trained them to be pilots. The mentor, a middle aged, white haired pilot by the name of Ling Sui spoke to the two, "Remember, do not give the enemies even a second! Do not let them rest or recover! That's the sure way of obtaining victory!" "Yes sir!" Was the reply from Xu and Xi Feng, two Chinese, short haired pilots of the trio.  
  
  
  
Lastly, one last Virgo was behind the four who is also in charge of 5 Tauruses of White Fang soldiers. His name is Castor Megan. As the other four are wondering how to take over the Capital, Castor was wondering something different. "Do we.....really have to kill unnecessarily?" Castor has been long time friends of Trajan and Florian, sons of Hadrian and shares their view on mindless killing. But for now he decided it would be wise not to let other people know about it. The MS continue to fly towards New Manchester.....  
  
Meanwhile in New Manchester, evacuations were already in progress. The people were being directed to many transport vehicles tthat would take them to safer places. Alec and Ellen and some A.W.F.M soldiers and even some volunteer civilians did their best to direct people where to go, help lost people reunite with their families and friends, checking to see if anyone are still unaccounted for. Meanwhile in the secret base far from New Manchester, Kyo, Reef, Uriko, Zan and Liam had already arrived with Prime Minister Nemos and his advisors."Have our people transported the supplies from New Manchester to here?" Nemos asks. One of his advisors answers, "We've transported as much as we can but there are still quite a few supplies left in the city." Nemos then thought for a second then decided, "Tell our officers to take as much as they can before the White Fang arrives and then burn the rest! We will not let the White Fang have any provisions!" "Yes Sir!" There was no time to lose as Kyo puts the Orion plans in action. The military has a vast supply of the materials needed to create the suits and production is put ahead in no time. However, it will take some time to actually finish creating the suits. Kyo then ordered the damaged Gundam Epyon to be quickly repaired. He had a feeling Alec would need it.  
  
"Come on! Hurry!" Alec yelled at the civilians who had been informed of the situation. Most of the transport vehicles were full and some had already took off to the other cities in this colony. There were however still some left. Suddenly Ellen and the other A.W.F.M officers ran up to Alec. Ellen called for him.  
  
"Alec!"  
  
"What is it Ellen!"  
  
"There are a number of civilians who refuse to get onto the civilian transports! They say they want to speak to the person in charge!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well since Captain Kyo and the others are already at the military base and no-one here has any leadership skills, I kinda said that you were in charge."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
There was no time to complain as suddenly there were a large number of civilians arriving. Most of them were men but there were a few women. One of the civilians spoke.  
  
"Are you in charge here?" With noone else to turn to, Alec reluctantly answers, "Yes, that's me." Then he asked, "Is this true that you people are refusing to go with the others?" "That's right!" was the answer. Alec was confused and asked, "But...why?" One man then spoke for the rest, "Because........we want to join your team!" Alec was not prepared for that. "Huh?!" Then there was an outburst of agreement throughout the civilians. "We heard from other people what's been happening!" One man said. "Yeah! We've decided to fight rather than run!" Another man spoke. "Let us help! We'll show those invaders a thing or two!"  
  
Alec still looked shocked. "All these people....are prepared to put their life on the line?" He thought. Ellen looked delighted and ran up to Alec, "Alec! This is great! Captain Kyo wanted new recruits right?" Alec then remembered, "Oh yeah, he did mention that our team was horribly outnumbered. But Ellen, these are just civilians. Can they really learn how to pilot MS in such a short time." Ellen then realised what Alec was saying and was saddened by this question. But then one of the A.W.F.M soldier approaches the both of them. "Sir! Don't forget that you are also just a civilian in this colony. You had no training whatsoever and the only thing close was that arcade game that you play. And yet, here you are, one of the key members of our forces. I'm sure Captain Kyo would do the best he can to train these fine group of men and women. With these many people willing to join our cause, wiping out Hadrian will no longer be a distant dream!" Alec looked at the officer who gives him a nod. This seems to have boosted Alec's confidence in himself and the civilians. "All right!" He said, "All of you who wishes to join our cause, follow me!" He led them all into another shuttle which will take them to the base where Kyo is. Nearly everyone has gotton in to the shuttle when suddenly an explosion and a loud rumbling shakes the grounds. Alec knew at once what that meant. The White Fang are here at last. Alec, saw a motorbike and had an idea. Ellen had a concerned and confused look on her face when she saw Alec look at the motorbike, then it hit her. "Alec!" She cried. Alec turned around. "I'm going to get them to follow me, that way, you can take off without getting attacked." "Alec! Don't do it!" Too late. Alec was already on the bike in a matter of seconds and drove off whilst the transport vehicle drove to it's destination. "ALEC!!!" Ellen screamed but to no avail as the boy faded from sight as the transport begins leaving the city.  
  
The White Fang scouts around the city. They were quite puzzled that nobody was around. After about 20 minutes of searching they began to grow impatient. "Did they all evacuate?" Xi asked. "I guess so.By the look of things they probably burnt all supplies as well. Clever of them." Xu replied. "But, unfortunatly for them. Some of the supplies couldn't be burnt in time. Our men have found more materials located in abandoned factories. We will have enough materials to create more MS." said Ling. Klein was not interested however. "Rrgh! Where are the people? I want to make those Earth supporters suffer!" Castor just looks at Klein's Virgo from his own and thinks to himself, "Lt Klein. So full of hatred for the Earth. But I guess I can understand why he's-" Suddenly all of the Virgos pick up a signal on their radar. Then Alec races past one of the Virgos in his bike and speeds off. Klein instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Well speak of the devil! Heh! This time I'll get you for sure! Men! Follow Me!"  
  
All of the Virgos began pursuit. Because of the city's maze like roads and streets and Alec's knowledge of the terrain, the Virgos are at a disadvantage. Plus their bulky size also makes it hard to pursue the smaller target.  
  
Meanwhile the transport had arrived safely at the base. Kyo was undoubtely pleased at the voluteer recruits. But then asks, "Where's Alec?" Ellen looked down as she answers, "He's still in the city. He voluteered to help distract the enemy so we can escape!"  
  
Kyo looked worried after hearing this. Reef too. Uriko even more so. She looked at the direction of the city and silently utters the boy's name. "Alec..."  
  
Just then a technician runs in and says," Captain! We have finished repairs on the Epyon! And have completed 3 Orions!"  
  
Kyo rushed to the storage room of the base. There stood 4 mobile suits. One of them is indeed the Gundam Epyon. Fully repaired, it looks exactly the same as it did before the final battle between the White Fang and the Earth. But more interestingly, 3 new MS stood behind it. The legs are light green in color, as are the arms.The hands are black though. The chest is dark green in color. The faces of these new mobile suits are that of the Tallgeese that Milliardo Peacecraft once piloted. The head is that of a Vayaete, a jagged point at the top. In their hands holds the new weapon, the Titanium Crossbow. The Titanium arrows are fitted inside so reloading won't be a problem. At their sides, two beam sabres. Behind the mobile suits shows their impressive thrusters. Yes, these are the new Orion mobile suits. The civilians' mobile suits.  
  
Kyo then decided to go rescue Alec. "Listen up! Reef, Uriko and myself will take these mobile suits into battle. Load the 4 into our shuttle! We're going back to the capital!"  
  
"Please bring Alec back safely!" Ellen pleaded to Kyo. Kyo looked at her and smiled and places one hand on her shoulder as he replies, "Don't worry. We'll do the best we can! Full Speed!"  
  
The shuttle lifts off and heads back to New Manchester. The shuttle is much faster than the land transport vehicles. And would only take half as long to get to the city...  
  
Meanwhile, Alec was still trying to shake off the Virgos and Tauruses on his bike. It's not an easy thing to do by the way. Luckily, Alec has a fair knowledge of the city and drove deeper hoping to lose his pursuers. Castor was catching up and then fired a shot that destroys the road in front of Alec. Alec was didn't have time to react and he skidded and fell off the motorbike. He struggled to get back up. Castor readied his beam cannon and locked on. Inside the cockpit he zoomed in on his target and was quite shocked at what he saw. "He's....just a kid?!" Alec got up and saw the Virgo in front of him. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asked coldly. "Do it already!" The Virgo locked on again, however Castor just can't do it. To fire at a kid, a defensless kid as well just isn't honorable, even for the White Fang, at least that's what Castor thought. He then lowered his beam cannon. Alec, seeing the hesitation, took advantage and got back on the motorbike. Before he drove off he asked one question. "Hey you! What's your name?" Castor was suprised at this question but decided to reply, "It's Castor Megan." Alec then proceeded to drive away. "Castor Megan......I'll remember that one..." and continued to drive. He didn't get very far though as another Virgo came out of nowhere and blocked his path. This time Alec stopped in time.  
  
"Well Well, if it isn't the little rock thrower! I'm suprised that you're still alive! When those two men I sent never returned to base I had a strange feeling but this time I can finish you for good!"  
  
Alec knew at once who it was. "Klein!" He muttered. "I should've known you'd be here!"  
  
Alec tries to drive away but Klein shoots at him. The beam misses but the force was enough to knock Alec off his bike again. This time Alec has nowhere to go.  
  
"Oh I'm going to cherish this moment kid!" Klein grinned as he said this.  
  
Alec, who was slightly injured replied in a sharp tone. "I'm not a kid!"  
  
Just then the A.W.F.M shuttle flew passed and fired a few machine guns at the White Fang Virgos. Then Kyo ordered the Epyon dropped near Alec. As the the Epyon is dropped out of the shuttle the automatic parachutes activates and the Epyon lands near Alec. With the shuttle still providing cover fire, Alec manages to hop in the Gundam and activate it.  
  
"Oh and Klein. My name is Alec!" He shouts as the Epyon readies it's beam sabre.  
  
Klein and the others were quite shocked. "The Epyon! But it can't be!..............I guess that explains why those two never back."  
  
Alec's confidence rose up again as he now has a fighting chance. "All right! Take this!" He yells as he reaches for the Vulcan guns button......There is none. Alec closed his eyes and tried to hold his temper.  
  
"O.......K. So they STILL haven't got this thing any range weapons. THIS IS INSANE! I don't see how anyone could have fought like this!"  
  
The other Virgos and Taurus began firing. Alec looks around and sees Castor's Virgo who is not firing. Castor was just looking at the Epyon. "How can......a normal kid pilot a Gundam?" Castor was thinking. The Epyon then charged at Castor's Virgo and stopped right in front of it. "Give me that!" Alec shouted as the Epyon snatched the beam cannon of the Virgo. Then with a swing of Epyon's beam sword, Alec sliced the Virgo's legs off making the MS fall on the ground. Now Epyon has a range weapon.  
  
"This is more like it!"  
  
Alec then aimed the cannon at a Taurus and fires, destroying it and then aims it at Klein's Virgo.  
  
"All right Klein....THIS IS FOR THOMAS!"  
  
The Epyon fires it's cannon as Klein looks on with an apparantly shocked expression.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH....................you fool!"  
  
Suddenly the Virgo's shoulders react and small discs came out and surronds the Virgo which then emitted some kind of electric field. As the beam hits the Virgo, the field seems to absorb the beam. Afterwards the discs clings onto the shoulders again and the Virgo is still standing, unscathed. Now it's Alec who looks shocked, only that it's for real.  
  
"What the hell......just happened?"  
  
"Alec!"  
  
Alec knew that voice. It was Uriko. Alec checked the screens and saw three new suits coming in. Uriko spoke to Alec through the radio.  
  
"Alec, those beam weapons won't work against the Virgos! Their planet defensors can absorb any beam weaponary. Here take this!"  
  
Uriko's Orion throws a Titanium Crossbow to Epyon. The Epyon drops the beam cannon and catchs the new weapon.   
  
"All right everyone, take aim!"Kyo ordered as the 4 MS aims at the White Fang's MS. Klein just laughs.  
  
"Hah! You think that can stop us!" He sneered.  
  
"FIRE!" Kyo shouts and all 4 MS shoots the crossbows. The bows fires each one heated Titanium arrow. The White Fang's Virgos activates their planet defensors, thinking it would protect them. One of the arrows went through a Taurus, destroying it. Then the moment of truth, one Titanium arrow heads straight for Klein's Virgo. It hits the force shield. It stops. Then it pushes forward again, breaking through the shield and hits the Virgo just above the armpit which takes off the Virgo's arm. Klein was undoubtibly shocked.  
  
"Wha....how!"  
  
Uriko cheered. "YES! Father! You did it!"  
  
"Not really" Kyo replied, "I was aiming for the cockpit."  
  
Klein ordered everyone to fire. Kyo does the same. A mini war ensures. Reef and Alec uses their mobile suits beam sabre and sword to get rid off the last few Tauruses before joining Kyo and Uriko to fight Klein and the trio. It was now 4 on 4. The Virgos no longer have the advantage of the planet defensors and as the crossfire continues, the Virgo's are gettiing hit more times than the A.W.F.M. But, Kyo saw in a distance that Hadrian's main forces are coming.  
  
"Listen! On my count, we will retreat to the shuttle!" Alec was shocked at this.  
  
"What?! Retreat! We've got them on the run! And we can't abandon the city!"  
  
"Listen Alec! Hadrian's main forces will be here any second. If we don't leave now, they will outnumber us and no matter how strong our new MS are we WILL lose. Right now the best course of action is to withdraw. I know this means that the White Fang will take the capital but at the moment we cannot do anything about it! 4 mobile suits are not going to win a war for us!"  
  
"......" Alec was still struggling to decided.  
  
"Don't worry Alec" Alec heard Uriko's voice."We will save your colony. Trust me."  
  
Alec thought again. Then reluctantly, he acknowledges the order.  
  
Kyo was glad. "Good. Now, 3, 2, 1. Cover fire!"  
  
Kyo and Reef fires a few more arrows and then all 4 retreats to the shuttle where it takes off, leaving a few servely damaged Virgos.  
  
The base that Nemos and the others were in was only a temperary one. After Kyo's shuttle arrived, everyone moved quickly further away from the capital to a larger base that near to the next city, New Dublin. But not before filling the previous base with mines.....  
  
It was now night. Alec studied more about the handling of mobile suits. Ellen was reading up on how to pilot mobile suits. She and a few hundred new recruits will take part in the training that will make them into mobile suit pilots and A.W.F.M pilots. Uriko just stayed in her quarters looking at the ceiling. Liam and Zan helps technicians and mechanics contruct more Orions.  
  
Meanwhile in the city New Manchester, Hadrian laughs all night after his successful take over of the city. With the captial now his, he can revive the Mobile Doll system, force P.O.W to fight for the White Fang, train White Fang soldiers and contruct new and more mobile suits. Trajan and Florian just sat in their new rooms quietly. Klein was in his quarters smashing items whilst cursing that he didn't kill that "boy", the trio Ling, Xi and Xu were meditating. Whilst in a lonely quarter, Castor was sitting on his bed with his hands on his head as he wonders.  
  
End Episode  
  
Next Episode: Building an army 


	5. Building an army Birth of the Unicorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter  
  
Episode 5: Building an army, Birth of the Unicorn  
  
Lt Klein in his Virgo MS was patroling the area outside of New Manchester with 5 other Taurus suits. Suddenly they came across what appears to be a small military base. And it appears to have been abandoned.  
  
"Lt. Klein! That must be where the rebels was manufacturing their new mobile suits!" Said one of the officers. Klein looked around. It looked as though that the people using the base had left for quite some time now.  
  
"There's nobody here now. I wonder, did they all leave as soon as we took over the capital?" Klein replied. Then a few of his officers had a few thoughts.  
  
"Hey! Seeing as how they fled they must have left a few valuble resources behind!"  
  
"Yes and probably some food as well! Or maybe some vital information about where they might be right now! Let's search inside!"  
  
The 5 Tauruses quickly flew into the base but Klein did not move. Instead, he pondered.  
  
"This...is not right. ALL of the base's entrances are left wide open and the base is left completly as it is, intact. No attempts made to destroy any vital clues inside that may show where they are now. It's as if they want us to go inside, almost.....inviting us. But why?  
  
Klein continued to ponder, then suddenly...a terrible realisation sprung into his mind.  
  
"....Oh no! All Units! Get back here now!"  
  
Too late. A faint bleeping sound echoed from the base and in an instant the entire base exploded with such force that Klein was forced to use the Virgo's planet defensor's to protect the suit from the shock wave. The Taurus pilots had activated the mines in the base placed by Prime Minister Nemos before he left the base. There was no chance of any of them coming out alive. Klein could only look at the result of the explosion and sees that where there once stood a base containing 5 Taurus mobile suits with 5 pilots inside, now was nothing but a giant crater.  
  
  
  
A week has passed since the takeover of New Manchester by White Fang. The A.W.F.M had moved from their military base to the one in New Dublin. The city was quite far away from New Manchester and was only slightly smaller than the capital. The people there had been told of the situation and have prepared themselves for a possible invaision. Some stocked up on food and took refuge in basements with televisions and radios etc to have contant update of the situation. Some just carried on with there normal lives, saying that this war isn't going to put them off their daily routine. Some joined up with the A.W.F.M which add to the recruits of New Manchester. Ellen is one of those recruits. Inside the military base of New Dublin in what is called the simulation room, Ellen as well as several other recruits are taking part in a new sort of training. Alec had once mentioned that the virtual game that he played had once been used as mobile suit training on Earth and so it shall be used as training again. In the simulation room a number of the virtual game had been installed and several of the recruits are getting to hang of trying to pilot a virtual mobile suit. Because then, they would have to pilot real mobile suits. After a week the recruits have slightly, only slightly began to get better at it. Seeing as most of them had never had any military experience. This lifestyle was completly new to them. In one of the machines is Ellen. She now, like her friend Alec a week ago, ditched her old clothes and wears the standard A.W.F.M uniform. She is having difficulty piloting her virtual Leo. She can see the enemies clearly but her reactions are somewhat slow and can't seem to hit the enemy but is herself too slow to avoid being hit by the enemy. After a few manuvers, she once again gets hit and her simulation cockpit shakes violently, signally that her Leo has once again been destroyed. She sighed. She wants to give up but knows she cannot. If what just happened was real, she would have died. She has a sad look as she is about to try again. Then someone approached behind her.  
  
"Having trouble?"  
  
Ellen knew that voice anywhere. It was Alec. She sighed as she replied.  
  
"Alec, how do you do it? How do you pilot a mobile suit so well?"  
  
Alec just smiled.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. Here let help you."  
  
Alec then wrapped his left hand around Ellen's left hand which is holding the left control stick. Then he did the same with the right hand. Ellen blushed a little bit but Alec didn't notice. The simulation starts once again and the screen shows a desert wasteland. Alec began to guide Ellen through it.  
  
"Now one of the most important information you need prior to battle is the knowledge of terrain. In this case the desert is a pretty rough terrain and you can't see much due to the sandstorm. So it's a good idea to move at a slow pace to begin with."  
  
"Hey Alec, there's something shiny up ahead. I think it's getting clos-"  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Alec moves Ellen's hands to the left, causing her to move the controls to the left. Because of this, the Leo dodged a Bazooka shell. It also caused Ellen heart rate to increase dramatically. She hadn't expect that at all.  
  
"Little tip Ellen, when you see something 'shiny' heading towards you at a fast rate, move or die."  
  
"Um....ok."  
  
"Alright, now we know that the enemy has spotted us. Now we have to be fast, not slow. So move with the thrusters."  
  
The screen now moves at a very fast rate.  
  
"Ok, keep your eyes peeled for any enemies. If he's hiding the key factor is try to look for something out of place with the terrain."  
  
" Hey Alec, that layer of sand. It looks like someone's been digging in it."  
  
"That would be out of place!"  
  
At that moment the virtual enemy Leo sprang out of the sand pit.  
  
"Alec! I found the enemy! I did it!"  
  
"Uh yeah...but watch out!"  
  
Alec once again moved the Leo for Ellen as it narrowly dodges the enemy's beam attacks.  
  
"Finding the enemy is one thing. Defeating the enemy is another! Now we have to fight it! Always dodge when the enemy is pointing it's weapon at you! And strike when you have the opportunity!"  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yes that's it. You're doing great!"  
  
Unbeknownst to Ellen, at this point, Alec have very lightly let go of Ellen's hands so it looks like he is still guiding Ellen but really, Ellen is piloting on her own. She is too busy concentrating on the screen to notice. To Alec this is a good sign as Ellen is now completly focused on the battle. After a few minutes Ellen saw an opening and with her own bazooka, shot the enemy Leo's arm off.  
  
"Ellen, now! Finish it!"  
  
Ellen drew her beam sabre and drove it straight to the chest of the enemy Leo which caused it to explode. Ellen had won. She cried with joy and it was only then that she realised that Alec's hands were no longer covering hers. She looked back and finds Alec smiling at her. She realised what he had done, and realised that she had the capability to pilot a MS all along. She smiled back at Alec. Meanwhile Kyo, Reef and Uriko, who were checking on the progress made in the recruits, looked at the two. Kyo had a worried look.  
  
"I don't know if this is a good thing." He said.  
  
"What's wrong sir? Obviously those two have a thing for each other." Reef replied.  
  
"Yes, I know. That's what's bothering me. If they're too focused on each other, they might lose concentration on the battle."  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it sir. Alec never lost his focus whenever he piloted Epyon and just now Ellen was 100% focused on her battle to even realise that Alec had left her on her own. I'm sure they'll give it their all for the real thing."  
  
"I hope you're right Reef."  
  
Reef and Kyo left but Uriko remained. Her eyes fixated on Alec and Ellen, with an almost jealous look.  
  
Meanwhile in New Manchester, now the White Fang's HQ...  
  
"So they all died in the explosion?" Hadrian asked.  
  
"Yes sir. The abandoned base was rigged with mines. It was a trap." Klein replied.  
  
Hadrian looked at Klein for a few seconds, then looked down on his desk as he writes something down. Trajan and Florian sat nearby, going through some files.  
  
"What's done is done I suppose. Anyway, our scouts have reported that there is another city, probably as big as here. It's approxiamatly 400 miles away. I bet that's where the rebels will be Once our new mobile suits are completed I want you to take them and take over that city and destroy the rebels."  
  
"New suits? "  
  
"Yes, the Wasps. It's a new model based on the Taurus suits. Thankfully Kyo didn't steal ALL of my prints. The prototypes are almost finished. Once they are, you are to set out immediatly."  
  
"And what about Gundam Epyon?"  
  
"I must admit. I never expected the Epyon to have crashed here. But....it's now in the hands of the enemy. And in any case our new mobile suits will be superior to the Epyon, even if it is a Gundam. Destroy it."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Klein saluted then walked out.  
  
Hadrian then said, "That was a big waste. Don't you think Trajan?"  
  
"Yes father, it was. Their families-" Replied Trajan.   
  
"Those mobile suits aren't cheap. They cost time and money to build."  
  
"Those mobile suits?"  
  
"Yeah, we don't have many Tauruses left. And our new MS are just being developed. We can't afford to lose any more suits. Right?"  
  
"Uh...yes....of course, father." Trajan returned to his work with a somewhat dissappointed look on his face.  
  
The next day, Ellen and the other recruits, including the Prime Minister are now trying out the mobile suits for real. New Orion suits have been made and more are being produced. Zan is watching from a tower as the recruits adjust to piloting the giant war machines. Some like Ellen are having a few difficulties. Piloting real mobile suits turns out to be a bit different than the simulations. Others have no problem piloting suits but their aims need work as they seem to miss the dummies placed on the field. The Prime Minister is suprisingly quite good at piloting his Orion and also a spiky, blue haired 23 year old recruit named Shinya Tengo also made some noteworthy progress in his Orion. Liam walks to where Zan is.  
  
"So how are they doing?"  
  
"Well they still need some work but they're actually improving. I think we may have a fighting chance after all."  
  
"What about that guy over there?"  
  
"Shinya Tengo? Yeah, he's actually pretty good. According to our data, Shinya's abilities are almost equal to Alec's."  
  
"Hmm, hey what about him. His stats are quite impressive too."  
  
"Let's see. Daffyd Kardy. He's the same age as Alec, but his skills aren't quite as good as Alec's."  
  
"Well in either case-"  
  
Just then, the alarm sounds. Zan and Liam knew what that meant. They quickly hurried to the control room.  
  
By the time the two reached the control room it was already filled with people. Alec, Ellen, Uriko, Kardy, Shinya, Kyo etc were there.  
  
Kyo, was at the front looking at the large screen, the screen shows a mountainous desert which is 200 miles from the city. At first there's nothing, then tiny dots appeared with dust clods behind them. The dots gets bigger as they are getting closer and begin to take shape. Instantly, everyone knew what they are. Mobile suits.  
  
Kyo looked at them and asked, "Are they...Tauruses?"  
  
Reef, who was sitting next to Kyo answered, "No sir! They are definatly not Tauruses!"  
  
As everyone looks at the screen the MS became more visable. These MS have the same colours as Tauruses but something is different. One thing is that they have the head of an Aries. Their left arm is equipped with a dober gun which also has a beam bayonet at the tip of it. The right arm is carrying beam rifles. Also more of them appears in the sky, confirming their ability to fly.  
  
Kyo clench his hands. "New models, damn you Hadrian!" He muttered. "How many are there?" He then asked.  
  
"The screen shows approxiamatly 60 of them. No wait, there's another one. Different colour style. That one is red. 61. They appeared to be coming here."  
  
"So, they found out about this city. I guess this is it."  
  
Then took a deep breath, then turned around facing the soldiers.  
  
"The enemy is fast approaching this city. It is imperitive that we stop them before they reach here. For some of you, this will be your first ever battle. I will give you one piece of advice. Do not hestitate. You give your enemies even a second and it's all over. This is what we have been training for. Now, let's show them what we're made off!"  
  
Loud cheers and approvals followed Kyo's speech by the civilian recruits. Then they all scrambled to get in their Orions. Kyo then turned around again and said, "Alec, Reef, come with me."  
  
The two were a bit confused but followed Kyo anyway. Kyo led them to the hangar where the mobile suits were being constructed. There they gasped in awe at what they saw. One familar but different mobile suit. And one entirely new mobile suit. And the most distinguishing fact about these two new MS is, they're both Gundams. The first one has a colour sceme like the Epyon. In fact Alec is pretty sure it's the Epyon. But something is different. It looks a little bit bulkier because it now has extra armour. The left arm has the heat rod attached and it's hand is holding a titanium arrow launcher, painted red. The shoulders are opened up to reveal (much to Alec's delight) a pair of vulcan cannons. On the right hand, it's holding the ever so deadly Beam Sword, which is linked to it's own generator. The head is the same except at the top is a big red spike to accompany the V shaped design.  
  
The new Gundam's design is different. It has a white on sky blue colour scheme. It too features vulcans. But the legs are different. Each of the two legs have been fitted with thrusters on the sides. In fact so are the arms and the waists. It has a dober gun on it's left arm and on the top of it's shoulders lies a pair of cannons. The right arm has noting at the moment.  
  
"Alec," Kyo began, "We're able to analyse the Gundam Epyon and have rebuilt it so it'll be most efficient in combat. First of all, we have fitted it with new armour, making it more durable. Second we've taken out the original fusion reactor and gave it an improved version, giving it more power so despite the weight it gained it'll still move without any trouble. As for the weapons, vulcans are added, and your launcher has two barrels, one for shooting titanium arrows and one for beam."  
  
Kyo then turned to Reef.  
  
"Reef, I can't forget the time when you saved my life. And you've always been there to support me. This is the only way I can think of to repay you. This is the Gundam Sidewinder. Why is it called that? Because with the thrusters added to the sides of this Gundam, you will be able to strafe faster than any other MS, catching the enemies completly by suprise. It has a dober gun, beam cannons, and the thigh is a hidden component where it can be opened to reveal a combat knife. Alec, your Epyon also has this ability as does the Orions. The beam saber is on the back of the Sidewinder."  
  
Alec and Reef are very suprised. Reef was the first to speak  
  
"Captain, you stayed up every night for this?"  
  
Then a voice came from behind them. "Well he didn't exactly designed them all on his own."  
  
Reef and Alec turned around. There was Prime Minister Nemos.  
  
"Prime Minister?" Alec was quite stunned.  
  
Nemos smiled. "We went through the blueprints Captain Kyo obtained and we're able to create these new models. Now, show your appreciation by getting in them and drive back the enemy."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Both Reef and Alec saluted.  
  
As they got in, they both realised that the cockpits are pretty much the same. They were about to take off but then Alec stops for a minute. "Captain if I may, can I make a request?"  
  
Kyo looked puzzled but acknowledged.  
  
"I would like to rename the Gundam Epyon seeing as how it's been, "reborn"."  
  
"Ok, what name would you like?"  
  
"My mother, when I was young, would tell me myths and legends all the time. One of which I particularly like was the tale of a Unicorn who would come from the sky and smite the wicked. Captain, from this moment on, I wish the Gundam Epyon to be called, the Kirin Gundam! (Author's note: Kirin is a Japanese mythical Unicorn)  
  
"As you wish. Now, take the Kirin Gundam and show them what we're made of!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Both Reef and Alec rushes off to the battlefied where the others have already left to. Nemos approaches Kyo.  
  
"Hehe, the youths today, they have quite an active imagination eh?" Nemos chuckled. Kyo chuckled as well. "Well, Kirin is a decent name I suppose." Nemos then became a bit more serious, "I think I'll join them now. You coming with us?"  
  
Kyo was about to answer when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He clutches his heart as his struggles in pain. Nemos was concerned and rushes towards Kyo.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ahh!!....nothing..I think.....I'll sit this out."  
  
"Yeah, I think it's best."  
  
Nemos called for someone to help Kyo. Kyo then nods for Nemos to go. Nemos then went to his Orion and left for the battlefied but not before looking at Kyo one more time to see if he's ok.  
  
By the time Reef and Alec reached the battlefield, the battle had already started.  
  
"Damn! We came late!" Alec exclaimed.  
  
"Something's not right! It looks like the Orions are getting pushed back." Reef noted.  
  
Alec and Reef landed near one Orion, who happens to be piloted by Uriko.  
  
"Uriko!" Reef called. "What's going on!"  
  
"It's not looking good! Our forces are still too green. Either they're not skilled enough or they're too scared to even move! All they're doing is hiding behind rocks. We've already lost 7 Orions and have yet to take out an enemy. So far the only Orions even attempting to make an attack are the ones piloted by Ellen, Shinya Tengo and Daffyd Kardy!"  
  
Just then Nemos and his Orion arrives.  
  
"All right everybody. How are we doing?"  
  
It was at that point Alec let out a frustrated yell and flew towards where the Orions are taking cover.  
  
"Alec wait!" Reef yelled but to no avail.  
  
"Hmm, that bad huh?"  
  
Alec rushed to where the Orions are and landed. And opened his cockpit.  
  
"HEY! What are people waiting for?!"  
  
One of the pilots spoke. "We.....We can't do this. We're just not ready!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?! What the hell had you been doing during all your training sessions."  
  
Then another pilot spoke. "Hey kid, give us a break will ya?! This is all new to us!"  
  
"Oh? And it isn't to me! I'm 19 years old! I have NO military experience and I have only piloted this suit THREE times! So don't give me that "new at this" CRAP!"  
  
This seems to have shamed a few of the pilots.  
  
Suddenly Alec hears a girl screaming over the transmitter in his MS. The Kirin turned around and sees that a Wasp unit has knocked down one of the Orions who are actually fighting. Alec knew at once that the pilot was Ellen. The Kirin Gundam speeds towards the scene just as the Wasp pulled out a beam saber and was about to deal the finishing blow.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Alec yelled as the Kirin shot a titanium arrow at the Wasp which cuts one of it's arm. Alec shot another arrow which cuts off another arm.  
  
"Rrrrrraaarrrrrghhh!" Alec cried and slashed the Wasp vertically in half using Kirin's beam sword.  
  
Kardy and Shinya provided cover fire as Alec tried to get Ellen's Orion to safety. Then Nemos, Uriko and Reef arrived too. Uriko in her Orion contacted Alec. "Alec, I'll take care of her."  
  
Alec paused for a few seconds then agreed. Ellen who was still inside her Orion, opened her eyes and sees Alec's face on the screen.  
  
"A....Alec."  
  
"Don't worry Ellen, Uriko's gonna take you back to base."  
  
"I...I think I got two of them."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"The...other two...are they..?"  
  
"Kardy and Shinya are fine. They're brave soldiers. Unlike the others....."  
  
"Alec, please don't blame...them.."  
  
Ellen then fainted.  
  
"!!!! Ellen!"  
  
"Alec!" Uriko cried, "She's gonna be fine! You just worry about the enemy! I'll take her back now!"  
  
Uriko's Orion carries the damaged Orion and flies away. As Uriko heads back to base she looks at the damaged Orion and thinks about the girl inside. "You sure are lucky. More lucky than you probably know..."  
  
Reef in his Sidewinder then approached Alec.  
  
"Alec, What do we do now?"  
  
Alec just sat there in his cockpit but the anger in his eyes are clearly showing. Then suddenly he flies towards the Orions again. Then stopped.  
  
"I just don't get it. If a gentle and sweet girl like Ellen and a little brat like me can find the courage to fight for what we believe in, then WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU PEOPLE?!"  
  
Everyone in their Orions were stunned at Alec's sudden outburst. Finally, Alec and the Kirin draws out the beam sword and turns around facing the advancing Wasps.  
  
"Forget it! Screw you people!"  
  
With that, Alec flies towards the enemy, intending to help Kardy and Shinya by himself.  
  
"Alec wait. Ahh, that kid's gonna get himself killed! I'm going too." Reef then rushed to where Alec is going in his Sidewinder.  
  
"I may be old but I'm no coward." Nemos then joins Reef in the battle.  
  
The other Orion pilots just sat in shock. And they watched on.  
  
Kirin flew in between two Wasps.  
  
"Huh? What is that?!" One of the White Fang officers cried.  
  
"That looks like the Epyon! Shoot it!"  
  
The two Wasps began firing their beam rifles at the Gundam Kirin but the Gundanium Alloy easily takes in the beam attacks.  
  
"Kirin is definatly a fierce beast!" Alec thought.  
  
Then one of the Wasps shoots it's dober gun which fires shells instead of beams. This exploded on impact with the Kirin and actually caused damage.  
  
"Ahhh! But I can't overestimate it's defense capabilities!" Alec noted.  
  
The Kirin then shoots out it's heat rod which easily slices one of the Wasps in half. Then he aimed and fired a titanium arrow at the other Wasp which tried to dodge it but was hit in the leg. Kirin then flew down and sliced the Wasp with it's beam sword. But then the Kirin gets hit by another dober gun shell, this time blowing a bit of the armor away on it's legs reveling some of the mechanisms. Alec was lucky the shell didn't hit any higher, where the cockpit is.  
  
Reef was fairing quite well in his new Gundam. Sidewinder's strafing easily dodges the enemies attacks and all the while he hits the enemies with his own dober gun. He then opens up the Sidewinder's left leg and pulls out a combat knife and drives it straight in the reactor of a Wasp, making it explode.   
  
Nemos, Kardy and Shinya also had a good tactic. Focusing on one enemy at a time, they form a triangular formation around the enemy and repeatly shoot at it until it is no more.  
  
About 12 Wasps are now destroyed but all too soon the group once again finds themselves cornered as the other Wasps decides to charge them. Kirin and Sidewinder stood firm side by side whilst the three Orions were stand a few distances behind them.  
  
"This isn't good.!" Alec remarked  
  
"Unless we think of something, we're going to be goners!" Nemos responded.  
  
Klein who was in the red Wasp sees that victory is near. He smiled as he orders his troops, "They're exhausted. Victory is ours! All units charge!  
  
Suddenly a hail of titanium arrows shot out from behind the A.W.F.M mobile suits and some of them hits the Wasps units.  
  
"What?" Klein was barely able escaped this violent hail.  
  
Alec and co. turned around and were suprised to see the other Orions rushing to the battlefield. One of the Orion pilots spoke to him.  
  
"Kid, we've decided to fight."  
  
Another Orion pilot came up and spoke.  
  
"Watching you put your lives on the line like that.....we want to help you help all of us to save our home!"  
  
"Yeah! And I guess what you said to us pretty much forced us to battle!"  
  
Alec smiled. "I glad to see you guys finally decided to fight. Now let's get them!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Reef commanded, "All Units! Charge!"  
  
Alec then thought, "Now let's see what the outcome will be now that the odds are now even!"  
  
Nemos looked at the Kirin and had a startling thought, "This boy. He really seems to know how to motivate people. These times require a leader who can properly lead his people to glory. Perhaps...."  
  
Nemos snapped out of his thoughts and joins in on the charge.  
  
On the other side Klein looks at the oncoming enemy.  
  
"Ugh! All Units! Destroy the enemy!"  
  
The Wasps recovered from the last assault and activated the beam bayonets on their dober guns and charged at the enemy. The two armies, A.W.F.M and the White Fang now faces each other for the first time. Each of the mobile suits picked out a particular target for themselves. Wasps and Orions alike dodging and shooting at each other as well as engaging in melee combat. One of the Wasps struck down an Orion with it's beam bayonet only to be skewered by Nemos's Orion and it's combat knife seconds later. Reef dodges a Wasp's attempts to strike and launches an attack of his own.  
  
Just then Klein's red Wasp manages to destroy another Orion when it approaches the Kirin Gundam which had just sliced another Wasp in half. Klein was sure that this Gundam is Epyon. He decides to contact the pilot.  
  
"You! The pilot in the Epyon! Identify yourself."  
  
Alec at once knew who that voice belonged to. He switched on his transmitter over to the red Wasp so Klein can see his face.  
  
"Remember me? cretin?"  
  
Klein was shocked to see who it was. The same boy who threw a rock him. The same boy who made a fool out of him the last time they met. Anger slowly shows in Klein's eyes. "You...." was all he says.  
  
The red Wasp pulls out it's custom made twin fang beam saber (Author's note: Imagine Heavyarms Custom from Endless Waltz. You know the twin gatling gun it has on it's arm? Swap the two gatling guns barrels with beam sabers. That's Klein's weapon.)  
  
The Kirin Gundam readies it's beam sword. The battle between Alec and Klein is about to begin again!  
  
End Episode  
  
Next Episode: The souless fighters returns 


	6. The souless fighters returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter  
  
Episode 6: The souless fighters returns.  
  
Both Klein and Alec readied their weapons as they prepared to face each other.  
  
"So, they made a punk like you pilot the Gundam Epyon? And I see you've fitted an extra coating of armour This should be interesting!" Said Klein. Alec said nothing. He just continued to stare at the red Wasp mobile suit. Waiting for it to attack. It did.  
  
"Have at you!" Klein yelled as he charged at Alec with his parrellel beam sabers on the Wasp's left arm. He raised the arm and slashed vertically but Alec blocked it with his beam sword. Then both pilots engaged in a test of strengh with their beam weapons. It seemed be a stalemate as neither one gained a clear advantage. Seeing this, they both broke off. Klein made another charge but was then caught completly off-guard as the Kirin Gundam fires it's vulcans at the Wasp, causing some scratches and marks on the Wasp, but luckily for Klein nothing serious, but he stopped charging to shield himself.  
  
"What? Vulcans?!" He thought. "So, the kid's done more than added new armour. He also added new weaponary!"  
  
The red Wasp then aims it's dobergun at Alec. "Fine then! Take this!"  
  
Alec sees that Klein was going to fire and transforms the Kirin Gundam into MA mode and flew out of the dobergun's range. Klein fired at the airbourne Kirin. It seems to be faster than normal.  
  
"This Epyon...so he's improved it's mobility as well." thought Klein as he kept firing.  
  
When he sees that firing at the much faster Kirin Gundam isn't having any effect, Klein flies in his red Wasp to confront it. The Kirin Gundam transforms back into a mobile suit in the air. It was now an aerial battle. Again, Klein tries to jab at Alec with the beam sabers that's attached to the Wasp's left arm but Alec and his Kirin Gundam are fast enough to be able to dodge the attacks and once Klein withdraws it was Alec's turn to go onto the offensive as he tries to slash Klein with the beam sword but Klein shows that he too is a capable pilot as he dodges all of Alec's attacks.  
  
Meanwhile, the others are also fighting and it seems as though the A.W.F.M have the upper hand. Thanks to Reef's Gundam Sidewinder and capable strategists like Nemos, the White Fang's unit are slowly getting demolished.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" screamed Kardy, the red haired recruit in his Orion who just slashed another Wasp with the Orion's battle knife.  
  
"Kardy here! Another one down! How many is left?!"  
  
"Shinya here! I've just taken out two more. Some of them have started to retreat. There isn't a whole lot left!"  
  
"This is Nemos reporting! Keep pushing them!"  
  
As the Orions charge at the remaining Wasps, Alec and Klein continues their air battle.  
  
"Raaaghh!" Alec screamed as he charges at Klein who prepares to block the assault. He does so but the Kirin Gundam begins pushing back the Red Wasp.  
  
"Tell me something Klein! Why do you hate the Earth so much that you even have to resort to taking over an original peaceful colony like New Earth just to wage another war against the planet?! WHY DID YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!!?" Alec yelled.  
  
"Ha! A boy like you, who spent his life isolated from the planet and the rest of the colonies would never understand!" was Klein's reply as he pushs back the Kirin before dropping back on land. Alec follows him and they both prepare to strike again as Klein continues," Earth, it's the main cause of all the misery to begin with! All we colonists ever wanted was independence! Is that so much to ask?! We were peaceful once kid! But it was the Earth who brought the colonies to chaos by sending in military and forcing the colonists to do pretty much whatever they say!"  
  
"That's not true! The Earth had never once caused any misery here in New Earth!"  
  
"Hmph! That's because this colony is nothing more than the Earth's lapdog! Doing whatever they say without question. Do you honestly think that if your colony even questions the Earth's motives, the Earth will not think of you as a threat? Think again! That's why the colonies came up with "Operation Meteor". That's why the White Fang was formed. But, I gotta tell you, we would have gotten our way if the Gundam pilots hadn't betrayed us! And fought for the Earth! Just like you're doing now! Gundam Pilot! You should be fighting with us, not against us!  
  
"My name is Alec Mugetsu! And I'll never join someone who thinks that waging a colony civil war will solve anything in the end!"  
  
"And I suppose there are alternative methods!?"   
  
"What century are you living in Klein?! There's no need for any methods at all! Didn't you know that the colonies and the Earth have already made peace after the war?"  
  
"That so-called peace is nothing more than a charade! If we don't do someone now, history will be doomed to repeat itself!"  
  
"And how would you know?! You're not even willing to give peace a chance!"  
  
"....Yes, we did give peace a chance.." Klein responded in a more quieter tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Twenty years ago, in 175 AC, colony leader Heero Yuy wanted the colonies to be a complete pacifist society, any and all weapons were to be destroyed and Heero Yuy even tried to convince the Earth nations to join his pacifist ways. But...he was assasinated."  
  
(Twenty years ago...I remember my parents telling me something about that) Alec thought.  
  
"After that, the Earth began it's military ways towards the colonies once again. Anybody who tries to used Heero Yuy's ideals to oppose them were destroyed. This included the Sanc Kingdom's King Peacecraft, as well as..."  
  
Klein could not finish, he also started to stutter. Alec noticed this.  
  
"You didn't enter this war just because you're doing for the colonies are you? There's a more personal reason isn't there."  
  
Suddenly, Klein's rage took over  
  
"SHUT UP! Even if I tell you you will never understand the pain which the Earth inflicted on me! I swore that I will destroy the Earth and all of it's supporters and I'll start with you!"  
  
The Red Wasp charges and swipes at the Kirin Gundam which counters it with it's beam sword.  
  
"Klein, I don't need to feel your pain! But I am going to make you feel mine! This is for my parents! And for Tom!"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the White Fang base in New Manchester. Trajan gets a report of the current battle situation.  
  
"Father, reports are saying that our Wasps are losing!"  
  
Hadrian, just laughs.  
  
"I see that Kyo's force have prepared themselves quite well for this battle. But, I have a little suprise for them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've already sent out more weapons to take out the rebels?"  
  
"More mobile suits?"  
  
"Oh you'll see son. You'll see.."  
  
The battle is almost over. The Orions have only 6 or 7 Wasps to deal with now.  
  
"I think we've won this one!" Kardy shouted."  
  
Just then his cockpit's screen shows something coming their way.  
  
"No, everyone heads up! More enemys!"  
  
Sure enough more mobile suits came. They were Tauruses.  
  
"Shoot them down!" Cried Nemos.  
  
All the remaining Orions began to shoot at the Tauruses....only to find that every shot missed. The Tauruses dodged every arrows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"How did they do that?"  
  
Nemos was also puzzled. "There is no way they can have reflexes like that!"  
  
Reef in his Sidewinder looked at the Tauruses, then starts to realise something. "Wait a minute...this formation, this tactic....let me try something!"  
  
He aimed his doberguns at a Taurus and fired, the Taurus dodged and the other Tauruses followed the original Taurus's exact movement so it didn't break formation for even a second. Reef then fired again, this time he aimed it so that it would miss the Taurus by a tiny fraction. It missed but the Taurus had made no attempt to dodge, as if the pilot knew that it would just miss.  
  
Reef then gasped in realisation. "This automated formation, the fact that it wouldn't move unless it was targeted...they're Mobile Dolls!"  
  
Nemos then approached Reef, "Reef what's going on here!?"  
  
"Prime Minister...we are in serious trouble!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Aaargh!" Alec yelled as his Kirin Gundam is being pushed back by Klein and his Red Wasp. Ever since their conversation, Klein seemed to have gotten a lot more serious and had caused a few damages to the Kirin.  
  
"Urgh! Is this....is this his true capability? Was he just toying with me a while ago!"  
  
Kirin barely dodged a beam saber slash from the wasp, who then fires it's beam rifle at the Kirin, which it manges to evade but was caught off guard and the Wasp charges at the Kirin and knocks it down to the ground.  
  
Alec was bleeding slightly and he struggles to get the Kirin back up.  
  
the Wasp just readies it's dobergun whilst Klein locks on.  
  
"Now, with you gone, the rest of the rebels will be crushed just as easily!"  
  
Alec now looks around, desperatly trying to find some way out of this. Just then, his eyes caught something blinking on the Kirin's screen. It doesn't seem to be anything special but for some reason it caught the attention of Alec. It wasn't an icon for a hidden weapon, it wasn't an eject button. It was a word, a four letter word. ZERO.  
  
End Episode 7  
  
Next Episode: The Art of War 


	7. Art of War part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter  
  
Episode 7: The Art of War (Part 1)  
  
  
  
"What the.." Alec stares at the blinking icon on screen. ZERO. The word sounds familiar to him. Then he starts to remember.  
  
"The...Zero system. Captain Kyo told me about this. But I don't think I've ever *gasps*" Alec remembers something else. When he first stumbled onto the Kirin Gundam he tried to fight with it but it was severly damaged and by fluke he activated something which helped him beat the enemy but also caused a lot of pain.  
  
"That must have been it! The Zero System! What Captain Kyo told me before this battle!"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
In the base Captain Kyo approached Alec.  
  
"Alec, we've begun repairing the Epyon. From now on it'll be your personnel mobile suit. You have passed the simulation tests and have proven yourself to be an exceptionally good pilot."  
  
"Thank you captain."  
  
"But, there's something I must warn you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I should have told you this sooner. This is not an ordinary mobile suit Alec. Hell, it isn't even an ordinary Gundam! Inside this Gundam lies a devasting device called the Zero system."  
  
"Zero....system?"  
  
"Only two mobile suits were equipped with this suit. The first one is the Wing Gundam Zero piloted by the pilot Heero Yuy. The second is this Epyon, once piloted by our, no, the White Fang's former leader Milliardo Peacecraft. This device, links up to the pilot's thoughts, and collect battle data for the pilot and also allows the pilot to see multiple choices he can make. This device greatly enhances the pilots performance."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Alec, if you use this system you will have a great advantage over the enemy but know this. It is a very dangerous system. This device can make a pilot go insane and from the records it shows that using it for a long time can actually kill the pilot. So I must tell you, use the Zero System ONLY if there is no alternative."  
  
Alec stared at the reparing Epyon for a few seconds. Finally,  
  
"Yes captain. I understand."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
The Kirin is still on the ground whilst the Wasp is aiming it's dober gun at the Kirin. Alec reaches towards the keys, ready to type in Zero, but then, retracts his hand.  
  
"No, no yet, I can't risk it just yet." Alec thought.  
  
"I'm ending this little scrap right now! So long Mugetsu!" Yelled Klein as he is finally ready to fire.  
  
"In your dreams!" Alec, took control of the Kirin's right arm that was holding the arrow launcher and, not really having time to aim properly, fires an arrow at Klein hoping it would hit. The arrow flies at extrem high speed towards Klein who had very little time to react. Then the arrow managed to find its way to Klein's Dober Gun! The arrow flies straight into the dober gun's barrel as it is about to fire.  
  
"What the-aarrgh!"  
  
The dober gun explodes completly taking off the red Wasp's arm as well as a few of the torso. Klein was very lucky that the blast did not reach the cockpit but he is now bleeding. Alec uses this time to finally get the Kirin Gundam back on it's feet. Klein was holding to his head where the bleeding has now stopped. However, he was now incredibly angry.  
  
"Kid....you will....DIE!"  
  
With the remaining arm, Klein whipped out the Wasp's beam sabers and charged at Alec who drew his beam sword. The two MS clash once again and this time, it's Alec who seems to be winning against the now weakened Wasp. The Wasp withdraws and fires it's vulcans at the Kirin which transforms into MA mode and takes ot the air. Klein tries to follow but the damaged Wasp can no longer fly. Alec sees this and flies back down, once again in MS mode.  
  
"Fine, just so you won't accuse me of being unfair!" Alec charges at Klein, who does the same. However, before they can connect, a hail of beams falls down on their area. Both narrowly avoiding them.  
  
"What the?" Both men thought.  
  
Just then 6 Virgo Mobile Dolls arrived. Klein was not too pleased with this interuption.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded. Just then the screen in his cockpit flared and Captain Hadrian appears on the screen.  
  
"Liutenant Klein, you've obviously lost this one. Turn back and let my mobile dolls show you how it's done."  
  
"What?! But sir! I'm doing just fine!"  
  
"Are you disobeying orders liutenant?!"  
  
"........no sir. Klein Matthias, returning to base."  
  
The red Wasp retreats and leaves the Kirin Gundam to face the Mobile Dolls. However just as he leaves he silently mutters, "Alec, you better not die here. We have unfinished business you and I."  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the A.W.F.M are having extreme difficulties fighting the Taurus Mobile Dolls. No matter how many of them shoot, the MD's manages to dodge every shot and, with deadly accuracy, retaliates with beam rifles. Two Orions have already been destroyed.  
  
"Damn it!" Kardy yelled as another one of his shot missed. "Anybody got any bright ideas?"  
  
"These mobile dolls are AI controlled killing machines. They will not stop until their mission is completed." Reef explained.  
  
The Sidewinder and the remaining Orions, which consists of Nemos, Kardy and Shinya and a few more pilots takes cover behind rocks and hills as the MDs continued the attack.  
  
Alec however, having never encountered a mobile doll before, was determined to destroy the 6 Virgos but is being driven back thanks to the Virgo's beam cannons.  
  
"Urgh! Man...A direct hit from those things could cause serious damage, maybe even enough to destroy Kirin! Arrgh!"  
  
The Kirin gets hit in the arm, taking away the Arrow Launcher. The Virgo's now have the Kirin Gundam completly surrounded. They now all have their guns aimed.  
  
"Oh no!....What now?!"  
  
Alec once again finds that his attention is drawn towards the blinking icon, ZERO.  
  
"I have......no alternatives!"  
  
He now activates the Zero System for the 2nd time in his life.  
  
The cockpit turns yellow as the helmut's visor shuts. Suddenly Alec feels a strange sensation. It feels funny. His head itches but not on the outside but inside his head, his brain. Suddenly visions flashed right before Alec's eyes. He was gasping for air.  
  
"(gasps)....guh..argh...This....is .....really......hard to.....control.....must.....foucus!"  
  
Alec knew he must act quick in dispatching the enemy.  
  
"Ok....Captain said that the Zero System will allow me to anticipate the enemy's attack. So...huh?!"  
  
He stares outside and sees the Virgos had lined up and fired straight at the Kirin. Each of the blasts hits the Gundam with tremendous force. The Gundam's armour was virtually getting ripped off as the blasts continues destroying every part of the Gundam. First the head blows off. Then the arms, all that's left now is the torso and the legs and even those are servely damaged. The Virgo's attacks are relentless. More beams hits the Gundam. Finally, the Kirin could not take anymore and explodes with a loud bang  
  
"AAARRRRGHH!" Alec screamed.  
  
Then, he shook his head violently as he realises that he is still alive. Also the Gundam is still intact.  
  
"Gaah! That...was....not...real?!...No....that's..........what's gonna happen! Alright then! Here goes!"  
  
with a clear knowledge of the Virgo's intentions, the Kirin Gundam charges at the Virgos. Then, just as the Virgo's are about to fire, Alec transforms the Kirin into MA mode and flies upwards at a very high speed. Then it soars downwards towards the Virgo's which had no time to adjust their aim as the Kirin flies past and it's heat rod tail slices through two Virgos, destroying them. Then the Kirin transforms back into MS mode and approaching two more Virgo's from behind, slices them in half. Then, with almost lightning reaction time, the Kirin dodges two beams firied by the last two Virgos. Kirin then dashes towards it's Arrow Launcher and uses it to shoot the remaining two Virgos.  
  
Alec sits in the cockpit, gasping for air. Suddenly he gets another vision. This time it shows his friends being killed by the Taurus mobile dolls.  
  
"What? Oh no!"  
  
Alec rushes towards the battlescene.  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Hadrian was absolutly in shock at what he saw on the screen back in New Manchester.  
  
"But....how?! The mobile dolls were flawless! No mere human could have possibly been able to beat them!"  
  
His son Trajan, was not as suprised.  
  
"See father?" he thought to himself. "In the end, it is the human soul who dominates the machines."  
  
Just then a WF officer comes into the room. He salutes.  
  
"Captain Hadrian"  
  
"What is it now?! Can't you see I'm busy."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir. But the team you sent to set up defense posts for the other side of the city have just returned."  
  
"Really?! That's marvelous! Does this mean Liutenant Miyazaki is here?!"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Hahaha! This is great. Kyo, your good luck is about to run out!"  
  
Trajan remembers the name. "Liutenant Miyazaki? The strategist Shun Miyazaki? So, perhaps father isn't completly relying on mobile dolls after all."  
  
Back in the battlefield. The Kirin charges towards the Tauruses who were so busy shooting at the Orions, Alec easily tears through the MDs.  
  
"Outta the way!" The MDs had no chance as the Kirin wipes out all of the Tauruses. The Orion pilots cheered wildly. They had won they're first MS battle. Reef however was more concerned about the Kirin Gundam, particualry since it's still flying dangerously.   
  
"Alec?! Do you copy?! Deactivate the Zero System now! You'll die if it stays on any longer! Alec! Alec!"  
  
Back in the Kirin Gundam. Alec had no idea where he was going. His head now hurts too much to think clearly.  
  
"Gaaaaaaghhhh! AAArrrrgh! Can't.....take......the aaarrgh.......pain!"  
  
Alec desperatly reaches for the controls whilst holding onto his helmut. Finally he manages to switch off the Zero System but was too late to control the Kirin Gundam as it makes a crash landing.  
  
The Orions and the Sidewinder quickly rushes to where the Kirin is. Reef got out of the sidewinder and tries to force open the Kirin's entrance. Nenos and Shinya helped too. Finally, the cockpit opens up. Reef quickly went to check on Alec.  
  
"Alec, can you hear me? Alec?!"  
  
After a while Alec takes off the helmut and opens his eyes. His is bleeding a bit but doesn't seem to be anything serious. He slowly moves a bit.  
  
"....ow.." was all he said at the moment. Reef was relieved.  
  
"He's ok. He's OK EVERYONE!" Everybody cheered but Nemos said, "He may be ok but he still needs medical attention, let's all head back to base!"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Wait..." Alec said ina weak tone as he's injured.  
  
"Try not to move Alec. I'll have people carry you back." Reef replied.  
  
"No Reef, I need everyone's attention right now."  
  
"Ok, everybody listen up! Alec has something to say!"  
  
Alec struggles to get back up on his feet, but he refused any help and eventually staggers back up. He then takes a few deep breaths and he clutches his side where there's a large bruise. He stares at everybody. Finally after a few moments of silence, he spoke.  
  
"I...am only 19 years old. A lot younger than most of you. I have never had any military training whatsoever before the White Fang came along. I never thought I would have to pilot a mobile suit for real. I thought that my life would be a simple one as well as a peaceful one. But, when those bastards came to this colony and started to take our home, I knew what is needed to be done. I had to fight to protect my home. I'm just like the rest of you. You all signed up to the A.W.F.M to protect this colony right? Believe me...there's a parted of me who wanted to do what you did when I got here. Hide, get as far away from the enemy and hope for something to come up that will magically win the battle for us. I'm serious, part of me wanted to hide behind those rocks alongside with you. But do you know why I didn't? Because, no one is coming to help us. We can only count on each other. This is war and it's kill or be killed it's that simple. Another thing that made me fight...is the determination to protect our home as well as our honour! Now we are a team! We are an army! We must function as one because that way we can win but we can't do that if some of you is unwilling to fight! As I said, I'm only 19 and had very little training. But...look at me. I'm bleeding. I have a wound on my waist and I almost killed by my own device. But you know know what? The way I see it, it was worth it. Because we've won this round. All of our enemies have been destroyed and we've saved New Dublin. Now I need to ask you something. Are you all willing to stand by the A.W.F.M and put your lives on the line to save this colony, OUR HOME?"  
  
There is silence. Reef broke that silence.  
  
"Alec asked you all a question. Answer him!"  
  
"Count me in" Nemos replied.  
  
"Yeah and me as well." Was Shinya's response  
  
"Well I've got nothing better to do. So yeah." Kardy said  
  
Alec spoke again.  
  
"And the rest of you? Will you no longer hide and show the enemy just what happens to people who mess with our home?"  
  
"...yeah.." A few of the pilots replied.  
  
"Ok, you gonna have to speak louder coz I can't hear you. Are you willing to fight?!"  
  
"Yeah!" the pilots responded. This time in a louder tone.  
  
"If I was crazy enough to do all the things I did today, just to save one little colony, will you be willing to do the same?"  
  
"YEAH!" The pilots yelled this time.  
  
"Then let's go back to base and tell Captain Kyo how much we kicked the White Fang's ass today!"  
  
"HELL YEAH!" roared the voices of everybody.  
  
Nemos was very suprised. "This kid, he definatly has the talents of a natural born leader. I will remember this."  
  
Alec then turned to Reef who was pleasantly suprised at Alec's emotional and motivation speech.  
  
"So, what now?" Reef asked.  
  
"Now...." Alec began, "Get a strecher here right now coz I am done for today!" And with those words, Alec fainted.  
  
When Alec opened his eyes again, he is in a bed, he is back at New Dublin and at the hospital. Captain Kyo is there.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. That's good."  
  
"How long was I out for?"  
  
"Not long actually, about 3 hours. The doctors said about from some minor injuries there nothing wrong."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Reef told me about your speech. I gotta tell you I'm impressed. You've got real skills, Mugetsu."  
  
"Thanks, captain I-"  
  
The door opened and more visitors come in before Alec could finish. Among them was Uriko, Zan and Liam.  
  
"Hey there, buddy!" Liam cheerfully said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"We've been watching the Kirin Gundam rip apart all of the enemy MS. You are a really good pilot you know that.?!"  
  
"Not really. The Zero System played a big part."  
  
"Yes and it almost killed you." Kyo replied.  
  
"I had no other alternatives captain."  
  
"I know. Still, in future, try to minise the use of the Zero System."  
  
"Father!" Uriko interupted. "That's very insensitive of you!"  
  
"W-what?" Kyo was startled.  
  
"Alec is just recovering and already you're talking about future battles!"  
  
Kyo tried to explain his way out of this but realises that there is no way out. He sighed.  
  
"you're right, I'm sorry."  
  
"There, now we should all let Alec rest." Uriko suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and they left. Uriko was the last to leave but then turned back and walked to Alec again.  
  
"Alec, I'm glad you're ok."  
  
"Thanks Uriko."  
  
Then, suddenly, Uriko hugged Alec. Alec was suprised at first, but then returned the hug. After a few minutes, Uriko finally let go.  
  
"See you later!" Uriko then left and closed the door. Alec closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened. Alec groaned.  
  
"Please, I need some rest. Come back later."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Alec. I'll go now."  
  
Alec's eyes shot wide open. He'd know that voice anyway. He sat up from his bed.  
  
"Ellen! Wait! Now's fine!"  
  
Ellen smiled as she re-entered the room. She herself has bandages on.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"I've been better." Replied Alec.  
  
"When Reef told me you were almost killed, I was so worried!"  
  
"Ah, don't be, Ellen! I'm perfectly fine." Alec replied with a smile. Then, that smile faded. "Actually...no I'm not."  
  
Ellen was curious. "Alec? What is it?"  
  
Alec sighed. "Today, I was almost killed, twice actually. Klein almost killed me. The mobile dolls almost killed me as well. I escaped death but...it wasn't because of my skills. It was by total luck that I defeated Klein and for the Virgos, I had to use the Zero System."  
  
There is a moment of silence.  
  
Alec then got out of bed and looked out the window.  
  
"I need more training."  
  
Back at the military base of New Dublin. The Kirin Gundam is undergoing repairs.The newest recruits are on the simulators and the others are studying mobile suit facts. Captain Kyo is in his quarters reading a book. A knock on the door and Reef comes in.  
  
"Captain"  
  
"Hello Reef."  
  
"Reading a novel captain?"  
  
"No actually, it's a book that I always keep with me. It might actually help me, both in relaxation and in preparation for battle. The Art of War by Sun Tzu. This is ancient stuff Reef."  
  
"Ancient? Would that really help?"  
  
"You'd be suprised Reef. A lot of things here actually makes a lot of sense. Some things we're already using are actually in this book. We've been using ancient tactics and we didn't know it.  
  
Both Reef and Kyo chuckled. Then Reef got serious.  
  
"Captain, those mobile dolls could be a real problem in the future."  
  
Kyo closed his book.  
  
"Yes, I know. And if Hadrian can produce that many MDs in such a short time. Then he'll most likely strike again!"  
  
"Today?!"  
  
"I hope not. Alec in no condition to fight right now. But if Hadrian does strike we must be prepared."  
  
Kyo then looked at his book.  
  
"Perhaps it's time we teach Hadrian a different sort of History lesson."  
  
End Episode 7  
  
Next Episode: Art of War part 2  
  
Named Character Deaths so far:  
  
A.W.F.M: Shoji Mori  
  
White Fang: None 


	8. Art of War part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter  
  
Episode 8: The Art of War part 2  
  
In the hospital, Alec has just been informed that he would not be able to take part in any battles for at least a week.  
  
"Damn..." He thought as he lay in his bed, still bandanged up.  
  
Meanwhile in new Manchester Hadrian is thinking about what to do next.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. The rebels are in New Dublin. From the report I've been given it seems that even the mobile dolls couldn't defeated the Epyon once it's pilot activated the zero system."  
  
Just then, the door opened and officer Castor Megan walked in.  
  
"Sir! The scouts have reported that Alec Mugetsu, pilot of the Kirin Gundam has been hospitalised after our last battle!"  
  
Hadrian smiled as he heard this.  
  
"Excellent! This means that we can attack again without that brat ruining everything. But the question is...where shall we we strike?"  
  
Hadrian taps a few buttons on the computer a screen shows a map of the colony. A red indicator on the right shows New Manchester. Directly opposite a blue indicator shows New Dublin. Far above and far below although nearer to the indicator of New Dublin are green indicators.  
  
"Now we could go and attack New Dublin again. But that city is almost as big as New Manchester. No doubt Kyo would have by now recruited many soldier there and built many MS. But there are two smaller cities. To the north of New Dublin is Lorendo. To the south is Kaprita. They're defenses are weaker but they don't have as many resources. But then again some is better than none. I just can't decide."  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the door.  
  
"Why not strike them all if you're unsure?"  
  
Both Castor and Hadrian turned to the door and there stood a young officer. He has green eyes and short, straight brown hair. He was officer Shun Miyazaki. Many personel have known him for his immature and sometimes childish behaviour but he is also known for his strategies in battle. Which is why Hadrian is glad to see him.  
  
"Ah! Miyazaki! You're back from your missions! So what have you been doing?" Hadrian asked.  
  
Miyazaki shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Oh you know, relaxing, drinking a few beers, killing a few people etc"  
  
"In any case I'm glad you're here! We have some minor problems."  
  
"Ah yes, something to do with a Gundam? No, two?"  
  
"Yes, as well as a treacherous dog who stole my plans! But let's get back to the current situation. Youn said to take attack all three bases at once?"  
  
Miyazaki looked at the screen. "Yes, it couldn't actually be any simpler. You see Captain H, what we need is a diversion to take the two smaller bases. Once we have those two cities, we can attack the main city from both sides making the battle a little bit easier for our side.  
  
Hadrian was stunned, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Continue."  
  
"Well I propose that we send out a small force to directly attack New Dublin. This will cause a diversion. While the A.W.F.M are busy defending New Dublin, they would have no idea of the other two forces taking over the two other cities!"  
  
"Brilliant plan Miyazaki!" Hadrian exclaimed. "Right we are attacking right away! Tell Klein he is to lead the diversion team! Assemble two more teams and take over the other two cities and I don't care how you do it. Kill as many rebels as you can!"  
  
Miyazaki then thought of another suggestion, "Captain, if the enemy has no place to treat their wounded they would suffer even more and morale would be at a constant low!"  
  
"Yes, you make a good point. I want all the hospitals in Lorendo and Kaprita either taken over or demolished!"  
  
This shocked Castor. Enough for him to speak out. "But captain! There are sick and defensless people in those hospitals!"  
  
Hadrian looked at Castor, "And?"  
  
"Surely you can't target the wounded! It's not right!"  
  
"And how is it not right? Using this tactic the White Fang will gain a great advantage over those rebels!" Hadrian spoke in a louder tone.  
  
"But sir! Where is the honour in..."  
  
Hadrian interupted "Honour?! This is war! I have no time to talk about all of this honour nonsense! Are you implying that you are disobeying my commands?! Are you going to oppose me like that dog Kyo did? Well?!"  
  
Castor just stood. He knows that what Hadrian is planning isn't right. But, at this moment in time, refusing to obey commands is not the best thing to do. Relectantly he complied.  
  
"I will do what you say sir.."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Suddenly Miyazaki approached Hadrian and whispered to him, "Captain, can I speak to you alone?"  
  
Hadrian nodded, "Castor leave us for now."  
  
Castor saluted and left the room. Once the door closed Miyazaki spoke again.  
  
"You told me about the problems regarding the colony people but it looks to me like you have another problem cap."  
  
Hadrian was confused, "Another problem? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well remember when Kyo rebelled? He was the first to oppose you and despite the fact that you were beating the crap outta him he still stood firm and pretty soon more people joined him. If this should happen again the results could lead to our destruction."  
  
"You're suggesting Castor will betray us?"  
  
"I'm not certain that he will. But, better safe than sorry eh captain?"  
  
"Wait a minute, I can't just order him to be executed. That would cause suspicion."  
  
"Captain, I have a solution..."  
  
A few minutes later Castor was called back into the room. Hadrian was sitting behind his desk whilst Miyazaki was beside him.  
  
"Castor," Hadrian began, "Let me start off by apologising for yelling at you just a while ago. I can perfectly see where you're coming from and I agree with what you said a little bit."  
  
Castor was somewhat relieved that Hadrian was in a better mood. Hadrian continued.  
  
"But, you have to understand that we are at war, and sometimes tough decisions must be made. In any case for this mission, I've decided to appoint you to be in charge of the diversion team instead of Klein, he'll be the one leading the squad to capture Lorendo. After you have finished distracting them, one of our ships will come and pick you up. Oh and Castor, we'll try not to destroy the hospitals."  
  
"....yes sir." Castor left, he was still uneasy about the whole thing.  
  
Back in the room, Hadrian turned to Miyazaki, "How was that?"  
  
Miyazaki gave a thumbs up, "Excellent perfomance captain, I think you really had him fooled."  
  
Both men then laughed evilly.  
  
Back in New Dublin. Kyo had received words that the cities of Lorendo and Kaprita are likely targets of the White Fang.  
  
"We have to get some of our forces over to those cities immediatly!"  
  
Reef came in to the captain's room and spoke.  
  
"Captain, sending our forces to Lorendo won't be a problem. But Kaprita is much nearer to New Manchester than Lorendo. Also to get there our MS would have used up a lot of fuel, which may be needed for battle. Also we have recieved words from scouts that Hadrian's forces are getting ready to prepare an attack."  
  
"Dammit! So there's nothing we can do for Kaprita?"  
  
"Our men have already contacted the mayor of Kaprita, he is currently ordering a mass evacuation and are coming here."  
  
"But still..." Kyo started, with a glimpse of hopelessness in his eyes, "We could have done something. Now Hadrian will have another base..."  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do sir. We cannot waste MS fuel and our transport shuttle is still partially damaged."  
  
"Speaking of the shuttle Reef, did you give the mechanics the blueprints I gave you?"  
  
"Yes sir! They said they can easily build it in no time."  
  
"Ask them if they can make 3 more. We need all the transport ships we can get."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Suddenly the alarm sounded. Both Reef and Kyo knew instantly what that meant. The White Fang.  
  
Both men hurried to the control room where other officers and technicians are working, inputting commands on computers and looking at big screens. One of the officers spoke to Kyo.  
  
"Captain! We just confirmed that a small force of Wasp mobile suits and Virgo mobile dolls are on there way here in New Dublin!"  
  
Kyo was confused at this. "I thought they'd be attempting to strike at either Lorendo or Kaprita. Why would they send an army here?"  
  
"Captain, it's a diversion." A voice called out. Everyone turned around and was shocked to see a bandanged Alec, still in his hospital clothes, standing in front of the door.  
  
"Alec!" Kyo started, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"  
  
Alec walked towards the main panel. "The doctors said I could observe from the control room, but I can't physically go out to battle. I don't like lying around doing nothing. This is a diversion captain. They're sending a small force here in the hopes of getting all of our focus on them whilst secretly sending out other forces to take the other two cities. It's actually a pretty amateur stratedgy."  
  
"A diversion! I should have saw through that!" Kyo exclaimed. "In any case. We'll have to send two forces. One will go to Lorendo, have Zan and Liam lead. As for the other, I'll personally lead, I shall devise a strategy of my own. Alec, you-"  
  
"I know, stay here right?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but until you get better, it's too dangerous for you to be out there."  
  
"I understand captain."  
  
Meanwhile across the desert type terrain, the Wasps units led by Castor and some MDs. As he moves closer to the A.W.F.M base he flashes back to his conversation with Trajan just before his departure...  
  
Flashback  
  
As Castor gets in his Wasp MS he is approached by the captain's son Trajan. He is there to wish him luck.  
  
"Be careful out there Castor. The rebels may not be very experienced but they are determined." Trajan spoke with concern.  
  
Castor smiled at his friend, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. But Trajan,," Castor smile faded. "Have you noticed a change in your father recently?"  
  
"...Yes. I don't know why but it seems he's now a lot more agressive ever since coming here. Maybe...maybe because he's frustrated because he has to engage in another war that will cost more human lives."  
  
"So he vents out his frustration by sending out men to destroy hospitals?"  
  
"...I don't...I just."  
  
Suddenly, the siren wailed, signaling that the units are to move.  
  
Castor puts on his helmut and starts closing the cockpit.  
  
"There's the signal, I'll see you later."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Trajan" Castor thought to himself. "You can't deny the fact that your father has been making some mistakes latetly. I now question whether or not Hadrian is the man I should be following. In fact, were it not for you and your brother Florian's friendships I probably would have...."  
  
One of the Wasp's pilot shows up on Castor's screen before he could finish.  
  
"Corporal! We're fast approaching the city!"  
  
"Better worry about this later." Castor thought. Then he issued his commands. "Alright men! Our mission today is to cause a distraction until the other two units take the cities Lorendo and Kaprita!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Meanwhile the group that are to take Kaprita are also getting nearer to their target. Klein is in the lead in his Red Wasp,now repaired from his fierce battle with Alec. He himself is not to happy about this.  
  
"Rrgh! Why did the captain appoint me to do this effortless task?! I wanted to be the one to go to New Dublin! I wanted to fight Mugetsu again!"  
  
"Hey! Why should this upset you! This will be easy money y'know?"  
  
The voice from Klein's screen belongs to White Fang officer Tausend Wulf. A black haired officer who is a decent pilot, but really is all in it for the money.  
  
"Yeah Klein! After all your failures, I'm suprised the captain even put you in charge of this. Hehehe!"  
  
Another voice. This time a female. White Fang officer Melody Marie-Venice who had dyed her long hair so oone side is blonde and the other side is red.  
  
"Shut up the both of you!" Klein yelled out with anger. "I didn't fail! If the captain didn't call me back I would have stayed and finished that boy when I had the chance!"  
  
"Heh. Good little Klein!" Tausend spoke in a mocking, playful tone. "Always obeying what the captain says. You really are quite the lapdog. Aren't you?"  
  
Both Tausend and Melody laughed at this, which made Klein steaming mad. He gripped his controls tightly. Oh how he really wanted to shoot them both. He was sorely tempted but decides against it.  
  
In New Dublin  
  
"Is everything ready?" Kyo asked Reef who is in the Gundam Sidewinder.  
  
"Yes, all troops have been placed exactly where they're told. What now sir?"  
  
"Now, we wait.."  
  
Castor and his forces eventually arrived outside the city. They were quite suprised to find that no one is there to meet them.  
  
"Huh?" I would have thought that the enemy would have made some attempt to defend New Dublin. Did they choose to evacuate instead?"  
  
He ordered his army to search outside the city first. Nothing was found. Outside the city was a desert with a small river flowing. following the river would eventually lead to the forest section of the colony but Castor doubted that they would go there. As he looks around he saw the beautiful scenery. The city itself was a sight to behold as it was as big as any large city on Earth but just a bit smaller than New Manchester but you really wouldn't notice. The river flowing reflects the sun outside of the colony which shines through the colony "windows" on the ceiling. the deseart shows sandy hills in a line which seems to be a strange pattern but for Castor it is a beautiful scene. All this made Castor even more uneasy about going into battle.  
  
Klein and co have reach Kaprita and are stunned to find that the city has been abandoned. There is nobody there.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Klein cried. "The captain sent me out for this crap!?"  
  
Tausend was also stunned but rather he was in a positive mood. "Alright! We don't have to do anything and we're still gonna get paid!"  
  
Klein was not celebrating though. He slamed his fist onto his controls in the Red Wasp. He was expecting some action to vent out his anger but he didn't get it.  
  
"This....has been a waste of my time!"  
  
Back with Castor, his army still haven't found anything. However that is about to change. Back in New Dublin's control room, Kyo sits as he decides that it is time. With a lound voice he yells, "NOW!"  
  
Suddenly the doors of the city opens and Reef and his Sidewinder and a few Orions came out and started firing. Castor was certainly caught off-guard.  
  
"Damn it! It was a trap, all units counterattack! Have the Virgos in front to form a shield of planet defensors!" Castor ordered.  
  
The Virgos went in front of the Wasps and activates the planet defensors. The Orions sees this and drops their beam rifles and pulls from their backs their Titanium Arrow launchers and began firing the same time as the Virgo's began firing their beam cannons and the Wasp firing their dober guns. The Orion pilots were still not as experienced and the battle certainly shows as some of the Titanium Arrows misses their target. But the mobile dolls are frightening accurate as they start to destroy some of them Orions. The Gundam Sidewinder took care of some of the Virgos. It's strafing allowed it to dodge Virgo firepower and manges to slice them with it's beam saber. But was also then driven back by the other Virgo's and Wasps. Meanwhile Kyo decides it's time to complete his stratedgy.  
  
"Reef, do it now!"  
  
Alec, who was in the control room with Kyo was starting to realise what his plan was. His eyes then caught on to the book that Kyo was reading. The Art of War by Sun Tzu. He took it and notices the page which the captain was reading before the battle. He began reading as the battle continues.  
  
"The spot where we intend to fight must not be made known; for then the enemy will have to prepare against a possible attack at several different points; and his forces being thus distributed in many directions, the numbers we shall have to face at any given point will be proportionately few."  
  
Back to the battle as Castor and his men continues to battle something behind them started to happen. The sandy hills started to moved and get larger and larger, the sands coming off of the things which are in fact Orion mobile suits. It was an ambush all along. the new Orions, which is led by the prime minister starts attacking from behind. Castor did not expect this at all.  
  
"What?! Reinforcements from the rear?! Get some Virgos at the back now!" Some of the Virgos in front receives new orders and began to charge at the Orions at the back.  
  
Alec continues reading as all this is going on.  
  
"For should the enemy strengthen his van, he will weaken his rear; should he strengthen his rear, he will weaken his van;"  
  
More Orions suddenly rises from the river and starts attacking the flank of Castor's forces. Then more MS came out of the city and starts attacking the other side. Castor and his men are beginning to panic and was confused by the sudden reinforcements.  
  
"Arrgh!" Castor feels the impact of an arrow hitting the left arm of his Wasp, taking it right off. " Send....send more Virgos to protect our flank!"  
  
"should he strengthen his left, he will weaken his right; should he strengthen his right, he will weaken his left." Alec read.  
  
More Virgo's left their places to guard the flanks. Due to the Virgo's moving more space has become availible for the Orions to shoot at. More Virgos and Wasps are then destroyed. Castor, who has lost any patience and focus a while ago ordered all units to scatter and move everywhere.  
  
"If he sends reinforcements everywhere, he will everywhere be weak." Alec then puts the book back. "Captain. We've won here."  
  
" I know Alec. It's just a matter of time now."   
  
Some of the Wasps have run out of ammo and activates the beam bayonets on their dober guns and starts to fight at melee combat. The Orion pull out their combat knives and charges at the Wasps. Nearly all of the Virgos have been destroyed now.  
  
"Where....where is the drop ship?!" Castor thought. "I thought the captain said he's going to...arrgh!" His Wasp took another hit. This time to its other arm.  
  
"Corporal! Are you okay?!" Castor heard one of his pilots calling to him.  
  
"I'm fine." Castor replied, even though a blood now starts to trickle from his head.  
  
"Good, corparal when is the -AAARRGH!"  
  
"No!" Castor cried as his teammate vanished in an explosion as his Wasp was hit by an arrow straight into the chest. Castor looked around and saw that some of his teammates were either dead or losing very badly.  
  
"I.....I can't lose any more men!" Castor has decided on what to do. "This is the Wasp leader Castor Megan calling to the A.W.F.M! I am surrendering. Please do any more of my men. All units drop your weapons! "  
  
Alec heard the transmission and remembers that name. "Castor Megan? He was the one who...captain, this Castor Megan-"  
  
"Yes, I know who he is. He is quite gentle in nature but his skills as pilot is also remarkable. I remember my son reccomending him to be one of Milliardo Peacecraft's guards one time. To be honest, I thought he would have joined our side. But then again, he is very good friends with Hadrian's sons."  
  
"Perhaps, we can still persuade him captain."  
  
Castor, now in handcuffs along with a few of his men were taken to a dark room. They stood, waiting for something to happen. Castor, thought that his time was up and that his execution would be inevitable. Just then the door opened and Captain Kyosuke of the A.W.F.M stepped in along with most of his officers including Alec. Castor kept his fac looking down. His facial expression was blank. Then Kyo spoke,  
  
"Corporal Castor Megan of the White Fang army. It's good to see you again soldier, although I had hope it wouldn't be like this."  
  
"It's...good to see you too captain Kyosuke. I see that you are quite a remarkable man, being able to assemble so many talented officers in such a short time."  
  
"Well you know. I'm not a captain for nothing!" Kyo, some of his men and even Castor chuckled a bit. But then Castor got serious.  
  
"Captain. You may execute me if you wish but...please do not sentence my men. They were simply following orders."  
  
Some of Castors mens loyalties shows here as they protested, saying they would go through the same treatment, Castor would be given.  
  
"Yes, they were. But so were you." Kyo replied. "Castor, why did you join Hadrian? Was it because of your loyalty to Trajan and Florian?"  
  
Castor paused for a minute, then nodded. "Those two" He started, "Have always been there to support me. There are the best friends I've ever had. It's strange but Hadrian himself used to be as kind as they are."  
  
"War can change people. But it's rarely for the better." Kyo stated.  
  
"He would have even gone as far as destroying hospitals!.....Captain Kyosuke, the other teams, did they, destroy them?"  
  
"Our reports show that our forces were able to repel the army invading Lorendo but our forces sustained some injuries. Kaprita was evacuated but the White Fang now has the city."  
  
Castor paused again. He was relieved that there wasn't a lot of innocent civilians hurt but at the same time, he now really starts to wonder what Hadrian's motives were. Finally he remembered something.  
  
"Captain Kyosuke. I have one last question. After my surrendering. Was there a dropship anywhere in sight? Captain Hadrian said he would send a ship to get me and my men out of there.  
  
Kyo shook his head. "No Castor, we didn't find any kind of ship during or after the battle. Hadrian had deceived you."  
  
Castor just stood stunned. He felt he had been betrayed. Hadrian was never going to send help for him. Most likely Hadrian had planned to make it so he'd be killed. Castor knelt to the floor, unable to bear this grim revelation. Then, after a long while he finally spoke.  
  
"I've been a fool. Captain Kyosuke, I'm ready to accept my fate. You may execute me now."  
  
"Well, we could execute you Castor," Kyo began."but wouldn't you rather try to make up for your foolishness?"  
  
Castor was confused. But Kyo spoke again.  
  
"Castor, you are one of the most honourable pilots there is. But right now you are a prisoner.What that means that yes, you may get executed but that's only one of the two choices I'm giving you."  
  
"Choices?"  
  
"Castor, I'm afriad that you can't go back to Hadrian. You've seen too much. But, you said that I was able to recruit many talent officers. The truth is, I'm still searching. Castor, if you want, you can come and join our forces and fight for what you know in your heart is right. So, what do you say?  
  
Castor was lost for words. As he knelt there, he could feel tears beginning to form around his eyes. All of these new revelations began to completly swarm his mind. Hadrian had betrayed him. Castor was determined to fight to the end against people he thought were the ones who where unjust and dishonourable but now he realises that it's the White Fang who are the dishonorable ones. Even so, he still can't believe that Kyo is actually allowing him to live. He starts to speak again.  
  
"Even....even though I tried to kill you....you still...wish for me to join your side?"  
  
Kyo replied, "Our only goal is to protect this colony and it's people from any danger. Will you help us?" He then extends his hand to Castor.  
  
Castor, now with tears flowing from his face thinks about the situation one more time. He thinks about Trajan and Florian. How they were always there for him. He then thinks about everthing that has happened on this colony. He remembers seeing dead people, some of which are children lying on the floor, not because of the A.W.F.M but because of the White Fangs forces. It was the White Fang who caused all of this mindless destruction. That was the final straw for Castor. Even the strong friendships of Trajan and Florian can't help now. He has made his decision. Wiping his tears away he stood up, looked at Kyo and his officers and at Alec who was smiling and shook Kyo's hand.  
  
"Captain Kyosuke, from this moment on, I will serve the A.W.F.M will my life!"  
  
Everyone was glad. Kyo smiled at his newest recruit who was also smiling.  
  
"Welcome aboard. Your men can also stay here as well."  
  
Castor turns around and sees that his men were also choosing to side with the A.W.F.M.  
  
Alec then approached Castor and spoke to him.  
  
"I knew, when you spared me, there was some good and honour in you. Welcome to the side of the good guys!"  
  
Both Alec and Castor laughed when suddenly,  
  
"ALEC! THERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Alec froze. He turned around and sees a fuming Uriko.  
  
"U..Uriko, hey meet our newes-"  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing out of bed?! You should be resting! Do you realise me and Ellen were looking everywhere for you" Uriko spoke in a tone which frightened Alec.  
  
"Yeah! But-but-but" Alec stuttered  
  
"No BUTS! You're coming with me back to the hospital!" Uriko then grabbed Alec by the ear and starts pulling him back to the door.  
  
"Owowowowow let go! ow ow!" Alec screamed as they both made their way back. Kyo just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Castor! It may seem strange but you'll get used to things here!"  
  
Castor smiled but when Kyo turned around to speak to an officer, Castor looked outside with a sad expression.  
  
"Trajan......Florian........I'm sorry."  
  
Meanwhile back in New Manchester  
  
"Well look at this way Klein, at least you didn't fail this time!" mocked Tausend.  
  
"Shut.....the hell.....UP!" Klein warned.  
  
"Oooh, touchy!"  
  
Hadrian was glad that Kaprita was taken but angry that the Lorendo expedition failed.  
  
"It would have been better if we could have taken both cities. Miyazaki, did you anticipate this?"  
  
"Actually, this was one of my weaker strategies. I wanted to see how well the enemy can input their own stratedgies so that I may create better stratedgies next time. But hey! One entire city! That's better than nothing! Oh and our report says that Castor's team has been wiped out!"  
  
A voice then came from behind the two men.  
  
"What? What happened to Castor!?"  
  
It was Trajan. Hadrian put on a sad expression, walked over to Trajan and placed one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm afriad Castor's dead. I warned him in the beginning that this would be a dangerous mission but he was determined. Then those rebels sneak attacked and killed him. I'm sorry son!"  
  
Hadrian and Miyazaki left the room and Hadrian spoke to Miyazaki quietly, "At least we got rid of one pestilence!"  
  
Back in the room Trajan dropped to the floor, tears running down his face as he whispered,  
  
"Castor....."  
  
End Episode 


	9. Painful Memories part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with Gundam. All characters portrayed in this fic is ficticious and any resemblence to real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Notes: Wow, fewer reviews than I thought but thanks anyway. Preventer Void's review was very useful for me. I'll try to correct any mistakes I may have made and if anyone else have any questions I'll try to answer them.

Gundam Wing: The Missing Chapter

Episode 9:Painful Memories part 1

At New Dublin's hospital a nurse is carrying a lunch tray. The food is for none other than A.W.F.M Alec Mugetsu. Days have passed since the taking of Kaprita by the White Fang and it's been pretty quiet ever since. Most likely the White Fang have decided to concentrate on building one gigantic army to attack rather than sending out smalls groups of mobile suits. The A.W.F.M were well aware of this possibility and started to build forces of there own.

The scene switches to New Dublin's main military base. Inside the warehouse the technicians and mechanincs are busy working on something. Due to the deprivation of light people outside couldn't really see what it was but they could clearly see that it's huge. Outside Prime Minister Nemos walked by and sees the nearly completed machine. He approached one of the technicians and spoke.

"So, this is Kirin's Nest?"

"Yes sir, from the old shuttle Captain Kyosuke recovered we are able to upgrade it. When it's finished, it'll be bigger, faster, and have more firepower."

"Very good. What about the weapons?"

"Well we want to reduce the use of beam weapons for use inside a colony (note: thanks to Preventer Void for pointing out the dangers of using beam in a colony) so I'm sorry to say this ship won't have any. But to replace it we have machine cannon on each side and on the front, tens sets of gatling cannons."

"I see, how many people and suits will this thing carry?"

"Well the final details aren't completed but so far we calculate 150 crew members a storage capacity of 5 suits, including the Gundams."

Nemos then took another look at the silouhette of the new ship and with a rather sad expression thought to himself.

("(Sighs)..... I came to this colony so I can be rid of things like this....war......destruction......tragedy....)

He sees himself when he was young and was a soldier, in an abandoned city fighting enemy troops. One person next to him was shot in the heart and died instantly. In rage he shot the attacker square in the head, killing him.

(Throughout history......mankind.....have been fighting.....)

The young Nemos drags with him another wounded soldier away from the battlefield. Suddenly two enemy troops appear and began firing. the wounded soldier knocked Nemos away and was then riddled by the bullets in front of a shocked Nemos.

(Why....)

The enemy troops then turned their guns at Nemos but before they could, a few gunshots were heard and the two troops fell dead. Nemos comrades arrived and approached him.

"Sergeant Nemos! Are you ok?"

Nemos just sat on the ground silent.

"Prime Minister Nemos?"

Nemos snapped out of his daydream and sees the technician looking at him puzzled.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Nemos quickly replied. "Well I better be going, I going to check up on the training."

"As you wish sir."

As Nemos walked on he looked up in the sky, his thoughts going back on when he was wondering before.

(Why...)

Back at the hospital, the nurse was about to enter Alec's room with his lunch when she was stopped by Kyo who offered to take the lunch for Alec.

Alec was already awake and looking out of the window. He has almost fully recovered and will soon be able to leave. Just then, the door opened and Kyo came in holding a food tray. Alec was a little bit shocked to see the captain of the A.W.F.M bringing him his lunch.

Kyo placed the tray on the table next to Alec's bed.

"So Alec," He said, "How are you feeling?"

"Great! Doctor said I've almost completly healed now!"

"That's good news. Alec..."

"Yes Captain?"

"I know that it's entirely your choice to pilot Kirin and it's also entirely choice to fight in this war but I just want you to know that, you don't have to feel that you have to fight-"

"Captain." Alec interupted.

"I know that you're concerned but this is my decision. I chose to join the A.W.F.M to stop the White Fang and save my colony and I will not back down."

"Alec.....thank you." Kyo was touched Alec's words. He turned towards the door and begins head back out.

"Hey captain!" Alec then said, "After this war is over, maybe you and Uriko could live here in New Earth."

Kyo smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Well, I must be going now."

"Ok, bye captain."

"Take care Shoji."

Kyo froze. His eyes wide open. He had just called Alec as Shoji, his dead son. Suddenly, he recalled the events which led to his son's death. Hadrian had pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Kyo, but Shoji took the bullet and saved his father.

"Captain? What did you just call me?"

Alec's words barely reached Kyo's mind. Ky turned around to face Alec again but the person he saw lying on the bed wasn't Alec. It was Shoji. Or rather the dead body of Shoji. He was just lying there, looking at Kyo with his lifeless eyes, much like when Hadrian killed Shoji. He was dead. His lifeless eyes just staring at Kyo even when the split factions began to form. Even when Kyo got on the shuttle with his loyal troops and Reef, he turned around again only to see the same thing. Shoji's lifeless eyes staring at him.

Kyo shook his head violently, trying to get the image of his son out of his mind. He is dead and he knows it. Kyo once again returned to reality and finds a very confused Alec looking at him.

"Alec! I'm....I'm sorry! I....I have to go!"

With that, the captain left in a hurry, levaing a still puzzled Alec.

"Captain?" Was all he could say.

Kyo walked in the streets of New Dublin. As he walks he takes out his wallet and takes out a photo. In it are a happy family of four in front of a normal looking house. The tall man wearing a green t-shirt in the picture is Kyo when he was younger. Next to him is a very pretty woman who looks like an older version of Uriko with a white blouse and a blue Jacket. She is Yukina Mori, Uriko's mother and Kyo's wife. In front of her is a girl in her early teens who looks like she would have a bright future. At the time the photo was taken, nobody would have guessed that poor Uriko Mori would suffer great losses and to be part of the war that is going on now. But at least she's more fortunate than the boy next to her in the photo. As soon as Kyo sees him, he tries as hard as he could to hide back tears. Shoji and Kyo were very close. Even when Shoji was just a young boy in his pre-teens, Kyo would teach him things like how to defend himself, how to be soldier, even how to chat up girls. He would take him to ball games and boxing matches. Yes, Kyo loved his son very much. But Hadrian took him away. Hadrian that name immediatly puts hatred into Kyo's heart. He looked as though he might explode with anger any second. Even some of the passer-bys were slowly backing away from him. But Kyo controlled himself. He placed the photo back into his wallet and continued walking, leaving a few confused people behind him.

(Hadrian must be stopped!) Kyo thought, (no matter what the cost!).

Just then Kyo realised something. Alec hates Hadrian as much, if not more than he does. He remembere quite clearly what Alec had said when he was informed of what had happened to his home:

"Hadrian! I'll make him pay for this!"

"Alec and Shoji do seem to be alike" Kyo said to himself,"Shoji was always quite the hotheaded person as well."

Then Kyo stopped as he suddenly realised something which he should have picked up sooner. The loss of his son. The haunting images of his son in his mind, the concern for Alec's well being. He leaned against a wall as all of this began to make sense.

"Alec.." He started, "Am I seeing Alec as a.....replacement for Shoji?"

It true he has always been concerned whenever Alec flied off to battle. And he would give Alec advice on how to use stratedgies in combat during when they're not fighting. Kyo was trying to take Alec in as his own son. Whilst Kyo actually liked the idea of having someone like Alec as his son, he also knows that Alec has his own family, if they're still alive and he knows that Alec might feel uncomfortable if he knows about Kyo seeing him as sort of the "new" Shoji.

Suddenly Kyo clutchs his chest in pain. All this time thinking about shoji and Kyo has forgotten about his own little problem.

"Captain Kyosuke?" A voice from behind called out.

Kyo turned around and saw that it was Prime Minister Nemos.

"Captain, are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yes Prime Minister I'm fine." Kyo stood up straight again and asked, "So what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much, I was just taking a stroll. What have you beein doing captain?"

"Me? I was just...."

"Reminising some painful memories?"

Kyo was a bit shocked at Nemos perception.

"How did you-" He began before Nemos cuts him off.

"The eyes captain, I can tell by the eyes. It's the same eyes I have when I think back to the tragic points in my life."

Both men stood silent for a while. Until finally, Kyo spoke.

"Prime Minister, would you join for a cup of coffee?"

Nemos smiled at the offer.

"Sure, coffee sounds great right now."

And the two men carried on walking.

Meanwhile in New Manchester millitary base, now under the control of White Fang, Tausend and Melody were getting ready to participate in another raid.Klein however, was leaning against a wall lighting a cigarette. He was given the option to sit out of this battle and he suprisingly to some soldiers accepted it. Tausend and Melody appraoched him.

"So big man!" Tausend said in a mocking tone. "What the big deal? You too chicken to come fight with us?"

Klein had his arms crossed and eyes closed but camly said, "Believe me, I love to fight with YOU. But if you're talking about this mission then there is no point on me participating in this little skirmish. If the enemies are ill prepared then our troops are sufficient enough for this small task. If the enemy has prepared well, then our forces are screwed even if I do join in. Personally I want to join a battle that is significant for our side, not like last time."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Not significant? Man, we got paid just for chaging into an empty city!" Tausend exclaimed.

Klein stared coldly at Tausend. "That's all you ever care about isn't? Money."

"And why should I care about anything else?" Tausend then said in a serious tone. "After all money is power. Don't we all want to be powerful?"

With that Tausend left. Klein hasn't moved an inch. Melody however was still standing staring angrilly at Klein. Klein noticed this and spoke without even looking at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You know Klein," Melody started, "You could at least show a little more respect for us. We're your teamates after all."

"Respect? For that money grabbing git? Don't make me laugh. I don't know why you defend him so."

Melody got even more angry at Klein's words.

"Tausend may be in it for the money but he's a good pilot and unlike you he's dedicated to our cause as well. He was the one who taught me to be a mobile suit pilot, he taught me all about being a soldier. I'd gladly follow him anywhere he go!

Klein chuckled.

"Anywhere? Even to bed?"

Melody's rage got the better of her and she slapped Klein as hard as she could, knocking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You are so immature! I don't know why Captain Hadrian likes you so much. In my opinion, Tausend is 10 times a better person then you'll ever be and that's why I'll follow him!!"

there was a moment of silent. Melody staring at Klein with anger in her eyes. Klein, whose position hasn't changed after that slap calmly spoke again,

"So you're just going to follow people around like a dog? You're just going to be the like the "old" me? Taking orders without question like a robot? You're going to surrender your own individuality just because of him?

Melody looked suprised.

(The old you?)

Klein then approached the shocked Melody, his face just centimetres away from Melody's. His eyes piecing into her own, as if he's staring into her very soul. Melody actually started to feel a bit frightened.

"You are so pathetic."

That was all Klein said before walking past a very shocked Melody. She turns around just in time to see Klein heading back to his quarters whilst lighting up another cigarette.

To be continued.....

Next episode: Painful Memories part 2


End file.
